


Red Leaves Of Fall

by SteeleSimz



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleSimz/pseuds/SteeleSimz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest victim made the case more personal and now they were putting everything on the line. Season 4 and 5 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Leaves Of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I said I would take a break between writing but I lied. So here is a brand new story. So please read it and let me know what you think. Big thanks to those of twitter who gave me the confidences to write another story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still have no rights.

Red Leaves Of Fall

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were times when Lisbon wished she could completely forget a case and this was one of those times. Dropping off her keys and cell phone on the kitchen table she headed toward the stairs to her bedroom. All she wanted to do was take a long hot shower and have a drink or two in hopes of forgetting about the past three weeks.

As the hot spray of water worked the knots out of her neck and back she closed her eyes and immediately regretted it. The images of the young kids that were murdered came flashing into her mind. Six children murdered before the case came to her team. It was the murder of a prominent state member's daughter that required the involvement of Bertram and his best team. So the case was theirs. They had spent days talking to the victim's family and going over the old case files but nothing gave them leads to the killer. Even Jane was having a hard time trying to solve the case, which was something rarely seen by Lisbon.

The stress had pushed the team to the limit and there had been several arguments between them because of it. She and Jane had gone a few days without talking, and at some point the same thing happen between Cho and Rigsby. Even after they had solved the case, friendships and caring had been strained prompting Lisbon's order for the entire team to go home. She had only stayed around long enough to fill out the paperwork before leaving as well.

The hot water was turning colder by the second when she finally turned it off and got out to dry. Wrapping the towel around her body, she exited the bathroom in search for her jersey when she jumped at the sight of seeing Jane sitting on her bed with his head bent down, staring at the floor. After the stunt he pulled to get the killer she really didn't want to deal with him or see him for that matter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lisbon felt all the knots in her neck returning.

"I needed to clear my head." Jane said but didn't lift his head.

"So you thought you would do that here?"

"Seems like as good place as any."

"Jane, I'm tired and I don't want to deal with you anymore." Lisbon said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Jane looked up and caught her eyes.

"Now you know that isn't true." Jane smirked for a second before looking down again.

"Get out." Lisbon said as she walked by him snatching her jersey off the bed, headed back to the bathroom, and shut the door. She opened it a few moments later and was relieved to see that Jane had left the room. Heading over to the bed to lay down she heard a whistling sound from downstairs.

"Damn it, Jane." Lisbon muttered under her breath as she grabbed her robe of the hook on the door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to get out." She told him as she entered the kitchen and saw Jane making himself a cup of tea.

"You didn't mean it." He told her as he handed her a cup.

"Jane, it has been a long few weeks and I just want to sleep."

"The tea will help you sleep." Jane said as he pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sat down.

"What is going on?" Lisbon asked him as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat down.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"You can't prove that."

"You forget that I know when you are lying." Lisbon pointed out.

"You only did that once and it was a lucky guess at that." Jane took a sip of his tea.

"I'm going to bed." Lisbon said as she got up and started to walk out.

"Can I stay here?" Jane's voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are always welcome here." Lisbon told him. "You can have the guest room."

"Thank you." Jane told her as he got to his feet, placing his teacup in the kitchen sink.

"Jane do you want to talk about it?" Lisbon asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"The case?" Lisbon told him.

"It was just another case." He replied as he walked over to her.

"No, it wasn't just another case."

"No, it wasn't."

"Jane, you know I'm here if you need to talk about it. I can't imagine what you are going through seeing that the kids that were killed here were about the same age as-" Lisbon couldn't bear to finish her sentence.

"As my daughter." Jane acknowledged. Lisbon nodded.

"That's why you didn't want to be alone tonight isn't it?" Lisbon asked as she placed a hand on his forearm. Jane swallowed before closing his eyes.

"Good night." Jane slipped away from her and made his way up the stairs to the guest room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of tossing and turning Lisbon gave up on sleeping and headed down to watch some TV hoping that it would lure her into some sleep. Sitting down on the couch she turned on the TV and lowered the volume so she wouldn't wake Jane up.

"Anything good on?" Jane's voice drifted above her as he came down the stairs.

"I thought you were sleeping." Lisbon told him when he made his way over to her.

"You know that I never sleep." He told her as he sat down next to her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Maybe I picked up your constant insomnia." Lisbon smiled at him as she watched the light from the TV play off his face.

"Do you want me to help you to fall asleep?" Jane asked.

"No." Lisbon looked away from him.

"Really?" Jane asked as he watched her.

"I am not going to allow you to use your tricks to help me sleep." She told him firmly.

"I wasn't going to use any of my tricks." Jane replied.

"Then how are you going to help me fall asleep?" Lisbon was now curious.

"Like this." Jane moved his hand to the back of her neck and started to massage the tight muscles.

"Mm." Lisbon sighed as she lower her head and moved closer to Jane so he could have better access to her neck.

"You spend way too much time doing paperwork."

"Paperwork that you caused. Most of it, anyway."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He whispered into her ear. Lisbon was startled that he had manged to move even closer to her. "Just relax."

"You've been saying sorry a lot recently." She told him.

"And I mean every one of them."

"I know." Lisbon turned her head closer to him and breathed in his scent.

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Yes." Lisbon opened her eyes and looked at him. He stopped moving his hand but didn't remove it from her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I should head to bed." She told him but didn't make an effort to move away.

"Yes, it is late."

"Yes."

He watched as Lisbon watched his eyes shift down to her lips and then back to her own eyes. He leaned down slowly and briefly touched her lips with his own before pulling back so he could judge her reaction. Lisbon smiled and that was all he needed before he leaned back down captured her lips again. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His tongue ran across her top lip asking silently for permission which she granted as she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to duel with hers. He moaned as he deepened the kiss and laid back pulling her with him.

Lisbon broke the kiss and looked at him. "Jane."

"I know." He told her before he leaned up and captured her lips again. Lisbon sighed and allowed her hands to wander into his hair while his hands moved up and down her back. Breaking the kiss for the need of air Lisbon moved off of Jane and stood up. Turning off the TV she looked at back at him.

"Come." She said as she held a hand out to him. He took it willingly and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. She walked over to the bed and pushed him to sit down.

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asked as he placed his hands on her waist.

"No, but it feels right." She told him before leaning down to kiss him quickly on the lips, allowing him to pull her jersey over her head.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light streamed through the blinds as the morning sun began to rise. Jane opened his eyes and blinked several times as he became aware of his surroundings. Memories of last night came flooding back to him just as Lisbon snuggled closer to him. A smiled played on his lips at the sight of her. He had come to her place because he didn't want to be alone but he hadn't planned on spending the night with her in his arms. He felt her stir again and knew that she was waking up.

"Morning." He whispered. Lisbon slowly looked up and he felt her tenses up at the sight of seeing him first thing in the morning. He smiled at her reassuringly before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Morning." Her voiced was full of sleep still. "How did you sleep or did you sleep at all?"

"Well after you tired me out I slept perfectly fine." He smiled at her. She slightly smacked him before moving out of his embrace. Jane suddenly felt cold without her being close.

"Jane, we need to talk about last night." Lisbon told him as she sat up a little in the bed.

"Hmm." Jane muttered as he closed his eyes leaning back against the pillow.

"Jane." Lisbon hissed.

"Yes, dear."

"Be serious for once."

"Teresa, last night happened. We can't take it back now." Jane told her as he kept his eyes closed.

"I don't want to take it back, but it does change things for us." Lisbon said. This time Jane did open his eyes and look at her.

"I know it does."

"And I'm not saying it just changes our friendship but we also have the problem of-" She began.

"Red John." He finished her sentence.

"Yes." Lisbon whispered. "So how are we going to do this." She asked as she gestured with her hand between the two of them.

"Oh, I've got a couple of ideas." Jane smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

"We need to get up." Lisbon said, looking at the alarm clock on the table.

"Just call in sick." Jane suggested as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Not happening." She told him as she started to leave kisses on his neck.

"Liar." Jane told her as he placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him before he kissed her deeply. Pushing her down on the bed he moved on top of her as his hands began to roam.

Breaking the kiss she looked at him with a smirk. "Maybe taking a day off wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Now that is a brilliant idea, agent." Jane told her as he began to fiddle with the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. "Have I mentioned how sexy you look in my shirt?"

"Jane, shut up." Lisbon told him before pulling him into a kiss just as her phone rang.

"Crap." Lisbon stated as she yanked the phone off the table. "Lisbon"

Jane watched her face drop as she listened to the person on the other side. He knew that look all too well. Sighing he moved off of her and laid down next to her.

"Yes sir. We will be there as quickly as possible." Lisbon said as she hung up the phone and looked sideways at Jane. "We have a case."

"Why can't they just call another team?" Jane actually whined and Lisbon couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he sounded.

"It is our turn but I'll make you a deal." Lisbon told him as she got out of bed.

"What are the terms of this deal?" Jane asked as he sat up.

"You behave yourself for the entire case and after we solve it then I will take a few days off." Lisbon told him as walked over to the bathroom.

"And what will you do with those days off?"

"Lets see if you can behave yourself first."

"Little unfair but you have a deal." Jane said as he got out of bed and walked over to her. "Want some company?"

"No, you need to go home and change." She said as she closed the door in his face.

"Hmm, you have my shirt." He said.

"Here." She opened the door a crack and tossed it at him before shutting the door again. Jane heard the shower turn on and got dressed in his three-piece suit.

"See you at the scene." He shouted as he left the bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are." Lisbon told Jane as he pulled up to the crime scene tape. Lisbon told herself mentally to act like nothing happened but as soon as he smiled at her she knew that they were both going to have trouble.

"Sorry there was traffic." He told her as he followed closely next to her. "You need to relax or everyone is going to suspect something." He whispered.

"And you need to stop looking so damn arrogant." She snarled.

"This is how I always look." Jane smirked. "So what happened?"

"It looks like someone was either pushed or jumped off the bridge. The M.E will let us know shortly."

"Who is the victim?" Jane asked as they arrived at the body.

"Kaylee, 28. She works as an aid to the mayor." Cho told him. Jane nodded and looked around the body.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked.

"Suicide." Jane said.

"Are you sure or are you just saying that because you don't want to work the case?" Lisbon asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to work the case?"

"Oh, because you'd rather be sleeping on your couch." Lisbon shot back.

"I'm going to go talk to the M.E." Cho stated as he walked away from the pair.

"It isn't the couch I want to be sleeping on." Jane whispered as he walked behind Lisbon.

"Jane." Lisbon hissed and quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard his comment but couldn't help the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"Agent." A male voice drifted to over to the pair. Lisbon looked over and saw another CBI agent approaching.

"Agent Barnes?" Lisbon said as she held out a hand for him to shake.

"My team is taking over." Barnes said.

"What?!" Lisbon asked.

"Bertram wants you back at headquarters." Barnes stated.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say."

Lisbon took her phone out of her pocket to check and see if she had missed any messages. "He didn't call."

"Call him then." Barnes stated. Lisbon looked at him for several seconds.

"Cho!" Lisbon yelled. Cho nodded and headed back over. "Get the team. It seems as if we are off the case."

"Boss?" Cho asked surprised.

"We will deal with it when we get back." She told him as she made her way back to where she had parked the SUV.

"What is this all about?" Jane questioned as he caught up with her.

"No clue but Bertram better have a damn good reason for taking us off." Lisbon said annoyed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team arrived entered the bullpen and noticed that Bertram was talking to another agent. He looked up and noticed the team. The other agents in the bullpen went suddenly quiet as they watched the team walk in.

"Agent, sorry I didn't call you but I needed to tell you something in person." Bertram told Lisbon.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Lisbon inquired.

"Agent I would like you to meet agent Bryant." Bertram said as he pointed to the middle age man. "He works for the FBI."

"Agent." Lisbon said as the two of them shook hands.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Bryant asked.

"My office." Lisbon said as she led the two of them to her office. Jane followed them in.

"Jane you are not needed." Bertram stated as Jane closed the door.

"He can stay." Lisbon said quickly. "What is this about?"

"This morning my team got a call. There was a murder." Bryant stated.

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Your team is known for handling the Red John matter." Bryant stated. Lisbon could feel Jane stiffen at just hearing the name.

"Why didn't the case come to us first?" Lisbon asked.

"We were going to turn it over to your team until we found out who the victim was." Bryant said annoyed. Lisbon was starting to dislike the man with each passing second.

"Who is the victim?" Jane asked. Lisbon looked over at him and saw a look she knew all too well.

Bryant and Bertram exchanged looks with each other before Bertram spoke.

"Fingerprints identified the victim as your younger brother Thomas."

To Be Continued.


	2. The Demon In Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still have no rights.
> 
> A/N: Special thanks to all those who left reviews and to those on twitter who are always there when I need encouragement

The Demon In Us.

==============================================================================================================

 

Lisbon felt as if all the air in her lungs had been knocked out her of as Bryant finished talking. She felt her knees start to shake just as Jane placed an arm around her waist and helped her sit on the couch. The voices around the room soon became muffled as her mind kept replaying the words "fingerprints belong to your younger brother Thomas." Closing her eyes she prayed that this was all a dream and that when she opened them again she would be at home. Opening her eyes again she noticed that Jane was next to her trying to get her attention.

"Teresa." Jane whispered.

"Tell me it isn't true." Lisbon pleaded.

"I'm so sorry." Jane said as he took a seat next to hear.

"Agent, take all the time you need." Bertram stated. "The FBI will be taking the case this time around."

"What?!" Jane asked suddenly.

"You are all too involved in the case to make any clear judgments." Bertram explained.

"You are right." Jane said. Bertram looked at him shocked.

"What?" Lisbon asked shocked as she looked at Jane. He couldn't be serious about not working a Red John case.

"He is right. We are too involved." Jane told her.

"But?" Lisbon questioned but Jane waved her off with his hand.

"We will need to ask you some questions agent." Bryant said as he pulled a notebook out of his coat pocket.

"Why don't you give her some time?" Jane glared at Bryant.

"It is important to the case that we find out where she was." Bryant told Jane.

"Unless you consider her a suspect, agent, then there is no need to talk to her at the moment." Bertram told him.

"Fine." Bryant put the notebook away and made his way to the door. "I'll be back later."

"I want you to take her home." Bertram told Jane before walking out the door and leaving the two of them alone.

"Teresa." Jane repeated as he placed a hand on her cheek and forced her to look at him. He noticed the lost look on her face.

"No!" Lisbon shouted and got to her feet. "I refuse to believe it."

"Teresa-" He began to say.

"Don't you dare." Lisbon hissed.

"You need to sit down." Jane gestured to the couch.

"No, I need to find who did this." Lisbon told him.

"You can't work the case." Jane gently told her.

"Like hell I can't." Lisbon started to pace around her office.

"Lisbon." Jane walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving.

"What?" She asked annoyed as she shrugged his hand off.

"You need to go home and call your brothers and Annie."

"Oh God, Annie." Lisbon took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number for Annie. Lisbon let it ring for several minutes before the other line picked up.

"Annie." Lisbon hesitated as she heard crying on the other end. Her eyes met Jane's and she handed him the phone before walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Annie, it's Patrick Jane." Jane started as he made his way out of the office. A few moments later he entered the office again and closed the door.

"I couldn't tell her." Lisbon was trying to hold back the tears.

"Let me take you home." Jane offered her a hand up but she refused to take it.

"Teresa, please." Jane pleaded with her.

Looking up at him Lisbon nodded and got to her feet. He placed a hand against her lower back and led her out of the office. The other agents in the office watched the two of them make their way to the elevators. Lisbon could hear the whispering all around her but she didn't care what they thought at the moment. As they got to the elevators she saw the other members of the team waiting for her.

"Boss, I'm so sorry." Van Pelt was the first one to say something. Lisbon nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"We heard that they are taking us off the case." Rigsby mentioned as he pushed the elevator button.

"Bertram thinks we are too close to the case." Jane informed them.

"What are we going to do?" Cho asked as they entered the elevator.

"We are going to solve it ourselves." Lisbon spoke clearly as the doors closed.

"She is right but we are going to wait." Jane told them.

"Wait for what?" Cho asked.

"Wait for the right time." Jane replied.

"So that was all an act with Bertram." Lisbon said.

"Yes, he needed to believe that we wouldn't touch the case." Jane told her.

"I'm not going to wait around." Lisbon told him firmly.

"You have no choice." Jane reminded her. "You are going to go home for the time being."

"That is what he would have wanted me to do." Lisbon pointed out as the doors opened. She walked out of the elevator and toward the cars.

"Teresa, you can't work this one." Jane told her once again.

"And you shouldn't have been ever able to work it but I allowed you to. So don't you dare try and stop me." Lisbon told him as she got into her car.

"Where are you going?" Rigsby asked.

"To find answers." Lisbon said as she slammed the door closed and started the car. She placed the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot before any of them had a chance to stop her.

"What are we going to do?" Van Pelt asked concerned.

"We stop her before she does something she will regret." Jane stated firmly as he made his way to his own car.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Van Pelt expressed to Cho and Rigsby.

"You're not the only one." Rigsby said as he watched Jane drive out of the parking lot.

===========================================================================================================

Jane pulled into the parking space next to where Lisbon had parked her car. He got out and closed the door to his car before he made his way up to her apartment. Knocking on the door he waited for her to answer but no one came. He knocked hard and once again waited.

"Lisbon I know you are in there so either open the door or I will open it myself." Jane shouted.

The door cracked open and Lisbon looked at him beyond pissed. "That would be illegal."

"I'm not one for following the rules." Jane said as he pushed his way into her apartment.

"Yeah tell me about it." Lisbon slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as he noticed her overnight bag next to the door.

"Going to see my brothers." Lisbon told him.

"No, you're not."

"Why don't you tell me where I'm going then?" Lisbon challenged him.

"You are going to go off and try to find Red John." Jane watched as she looked away from him.

"So what if I am?" Lisbon questioned.

"Don't." Jane plainly stated.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon asked shocked. "I thought of all people you would understand my need to do this."

"Oh I understand, but you still can't do it."

"Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"

"I'm not the one that Red John is targeting." Jane informed her.

"So what?" Lisbon snapped.

"He has been going after you for the past few years and now he has you right where he wants you."

"And where is that exactly?"

"To a point where you mess up and he will kill you." Jane explained to her. "You need to think clearly about this."

"Clearly?" Lisbon laughed. "This coming from a man who goes off the rails every time Red John comes up."

"He will kill you." Jane stated again.

"Not if I kill him first."

"And how do you hope to accomplish that?"

"By finding him."

"And how long have we been trying to do that?" Jane shouted.

"Now we have another reason."

"I won't allow you to do this." Jane hissed.

"Give me one good reason." Lisbon asked.

"Because I will never forgive myself if something happens to you." Jane said sincerely.

"Not everything is about you." Lisbon growled.

"You're right." Jane said as he dropped his head. "But you can't go after him."

"Why?"

"Because you need time to grieve." Jane told her softly.

"I don't need time to grieve." Lisbon pushed back.

"Yes, you do. Let us handle this for you. I promise that the team will keep you informed." Jane pleaded with her as he pulled her into a hug. Lisbon squirmed but he refused to let her go. He finally felt her surrender as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is what he wants." He whispered into her ear. "He wants you to disobey an order and go after him yourself."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Lisbon told him faintly.

"Go be with your brothers." Jane told her as he broke the hug.

"Jane-" Lisbon began but the knock on her front door stopped her from finishing. They shared a quick look before Lisbon went over and looked through the peephole.

"It's Cho." She told Jane as she unlocked the door and allow he and the entire team to enter.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked as she closed the door.

"We found something on each of our cars." Cho stated.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Here." Cho handed them a white envelop.

"Oh, God." Lisbon said as they took the pictures out of it. The picture was that of Jane and Lisbon sleeping next to each other. It was taken the morning after they had slept together.

"He knows." Jane whispered to himself.

"He has been watching us." Lisbon said shocked.

"He is watching all of us." Cho stated.

"What?" Lisbon asked.

"We found these as well." Cho handed her a stack of photos that showed the team at home, around crime scenes, at restaurants or with family and friends.

To Be Continued...


	3. Crossing the Red Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still have no rights to the show.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all those who helped beta this story.

Crossing the Red Sand Desert.

 

Lisbon looked over the photos with concern. Each photo showed a member of her team spending time with those they were closest to. It didn't escape her that the ones that contained her also contained Jane. The two of them were close and after last night they became closer, but knowing that Red John knew about them taking the next step in their relationship frighten her. She looked through them once more before handing the stack to Jane.

"Who else knows about these?" She inquired.

"No one. We thought that it would be better if we kept it between the team for now." Cho told her as Van Pelt and Rigsby nodded in agreement. Lisbon said a silent thank you; she didn't like the team knowing that her and Jane slept together yet alone the entire CBI.

"What do we do now, boss?" Rigsby asked.

"We do nothing." Jane blurted out.

"First you aren't the boss Jane." Lisbon said as she turned to face him. "And second I make the decision about what we do or don't do when it comes to Red John."

"This isn't Red John." Jane spat as he tossed the pictures back at Cho. "Those could be from anyone."

"But you just said." Rigsby stated.

"He was watching me which is why these photos were taken. He isn't watching you three but rather he has someone else doing it." Jane informed them.

"Why?" Van Pelt asked.

"Because he is a deranged serial killer." Rigsby stated.

"He wants to know everything. He is showing that he now knows our weakness and strength and will use them against us when the time comes." Jane said solemnly.

"Which is why he went after Tommy." Lisbon concluded as she walked away from Jane.

"Yes." Jane dropped his head a little before speaking again. "Last night made me happy and it was the only time in which he wasn't the first thing on mind when I woke up."

"So your happiness got my brother killed." Lisbon said harshly. Jane opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

"What do you want us to do?" Cho asked as he studied the two of them.

"We find and talk with Lorelei." Jane replied.

"Find?" Van Pelt caught the word. "I thought we had her in custody already."

"She went missing." Jane stated as he tried to avoid the looks from Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho. Lisbon and him had agreed not to tell anyone else that Lorelei wasn't in FBI custody when they went to get her.

"Which is why we need to find her as soon as possible." Jane added.

"How is she going to help us?" Lisbon asked pissed.

"She knows where he is at."

"Oh, and she is just going to give this information up to you willing." Lisbon said sarcastically.

"I can make her talk." Jane told her.

"Yeah I have heard that story from you before." Lisbon spat and she walked to her door and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"To my brothers. Unless you have a problem with that?" Lisbon snarled at Jane. The two shared a heated look before she broke away and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"We need to find Lorelei." Jane said after a few seconds of quietness.

"I agree." Van Pelt nodded.

"Grace we don't know where she is." Rigsby pointed out. Van Pelt glared at him.

"Then we search for her Wayne. She is the best connection we have to Red John." Van Pelt reminded him.

"That is if Red John hasn't killed her yet." Cho spoke up.

"He hasn't" Jane stated firmly.

"Where is your proof?"

"He doesn't want to kill her. If he wanted to do that then she would have died in custody." Jane told him.

"I don't think Lisbon wants you to do this." Rigsby told Jane.

"She isn't thinking clearly at the moment. After she grieves she will understand." Jane said as he walked to the front door and motioned them to follow.

"I highly doubt it." Cho told him as he walked out the door.

"Always the optimist," Jane muttered as turned the lock on door and closed it. Jane turned around and came face to face with Cho

"Cho."

"You know she isn't going to see her brothers."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you stop her?" Cho asked.

"Would you have tried to stop her?"

"Yes. But she doesn't listen to me the way she listens to you." Cho told him before turning around and heading to the SUV.

Jane took a deep breath and then headed to his own car. Getting into his car he laid his head against the steering wheel to gather his thoughts. His brief chance with true happiness again had once again caused pained to someone he loved. He needed to find Lorelei soon and before a certain someone else did. A slight tapping on the window made him raise his head and look to his right. Van Pelt was standing outside the passenger door. She opened the door and got it.

"I thought you were going back with the boys." Jane watched her as she snapped the seatbelt in place.

"You are going to need help to find Lorelei." She told him.

"Thank you." Jane told her simply as he started his car.

"Where do we start?" Van Pelt asked.

"The prison, and we must get there before Lisbon." Jane told her as he put the car into drive.

"Lisbon?" Van Pelt looked at him shocked. "But I thought she was going to see her brothers."

"No. She is going to go after Red John the same way we are." Jane told her.

"Then why not work together?"

"Because this is what he wants." Jane told her.

"So you two are going to give him what he wants."

"Yes."

"That didn't work out so well last time."

"It will be different this time." Jane said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"How can you be so sure?" Van Pelt asked.

"I just am."

=================================================================================================================

Sacramento County Jail

"I already told the other agent." The guard said annoyed.

"Tell us again." Van Pelt said as she put her badge away.

"The prisoner you describe was the one that came in. I don't know what happened after that." The guard told them.

"Did anyone else ask for access to her?" Van Pelt studied the guard.

"No."

"Then how do you mix up prisoners?" Jane questioned.

"Do you know how many people come through this building a day?" The guard was frustrated.

"Too many obviously since you can't seem to do your job." Van Pelt snapped at him.

"Lady I can do my job."

"It's agent and if that is the case then tell us what we want to know." Van Pelt ordered.

"Only two people were transferred out of the prison that day." The guard stated.

"What are their names?"

"I don't know and that is the truth."

"Let's go Grace." Jane said as he waved to the guard.

The two of them made their way out of the prison doors and headed to Jane's car. Getting into the car they closed the door before Van Pelt spoke.

"He is lying." Van Pelt told him.

"Yes, which begs the question of to whom he is covering." Jane explained as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"Maybe someone working for Red John works for the prison."

"It is a possibility." Jane confessed to her.

"So what do you think Lisbon did?"

"She came to the same conclusion and went on to the next clue." Jane smirked slightly.

"You knew this was bound to happen." Van Pelt stated sometime later.

"Yes, I knew Lorelei would manage to escape or get killed before long."

"That's not what I was referring to."

"So what were you referring to?" Jane asked as he tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"You knew Red John would go after someone Lisbon cares about." Van Pelt replied.

"It was a possibility but-" Jane started but closed his mouth.

"But?" Van Pelt knew she was pushing him.

"I figured he would go after her first." Jane had spoken so softly that she had barely heard him.

"Because you love her." Van Pelt acknowledge the one thing Jane feared that everyone else had already known.

"Yes." Jane replied as he looked at her quickly and then turned back to focus on the road.

"We will figure this out." Van Pelt offered him moral support and Jane nodded his head. "So where are we going?"

"Back to the CBI."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to find the name of those two people who were transferred out." Jane told her.

"I don't need to go to the CBI to find that out." Van Pelt stated as she pulled out her phone and began to type something on the screen.

"The two people were," Van Pelt began, "a younger woman by the name of Claire May. The second is a middle age woman by the name of Tracy Spear."

"Where did they transfer Claire?" Jane inquired.

"They didn't. She got released." Van Pelt said.

"Got an address?" Jane asked with hope.

"Yup." Van Pelt told him the address just as he stepped on the gas pedal harder.

=================================================================================================================

Home of Claire May

"Isn't that Lisbon's car?" Van Pelt stated as they pulled up to the house.

"Yes." Jane said as he turned off the car and got out quickly.

Jane was about to knock on the door when it opened and Lisbon came out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jane.

"How are your brothers?" Jane asked.

"Jackass." Lisbon mutter before turning to look at Claire. "Thank you for your time."

"Can I help you?" Claire asked as she noticed Jane.

"You don't need to talk to him and if he continues to harass you then call the cops." Lisbon told Claire as before making her way to her own car.

"Have a good day." Jane smiled at Claire before turning around and walking away.

"How did you find her?" Lisbon asked he approached her car.

"Grace."

"Of course."

"Sorry boss." Van Pelt said as he came up to the two.

"Can you give us a minute?" Jane asked her. Van Pelt nodded and started to walk away.

"No need to Van Pelt." Lisbon told her as she unlocked her car. "I'm leaving."

Jane slammed the door closed just as she opened the door. "No, you aren't."

"Take your hand off the car." Lisbon growled.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"Remove your hand before I remove it for you." Lisbon threaten and Jane removed his hand.

"Please just listen to me." Jane begged.

"No. I'm done listening to your crap Jane." Lisbon answered him.

"Let's work together." Jane suggested as she got in the car.

"No." Lisbon said firmly.

"Why?"

Lisbon looked directly head before speaking. "Because I can't trust you."

She closed the door and started the car. Never once did she look at Jane as she pulled away from the house. Jane made his way back to his own car and got in.

"Are you okay?" Van Pelt asked.

"More than okay." Jane answered. "Everything is working out as we planned."

=================================================================================================================

It took every ounce of strength she had not to look back in the rear view mirror at Jane as she drove away. She wanted to hate him for what happen but she knew deep down that she couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves as she headed toward her next location. She started to let her mind wander as she drove down the freeway.

She knew that Jane would be right behind her since he had already manged to find Claire, well since Van Pelt had already managed to find Claire. Claire hadn't given her any information that was helpful. Actually the entire thing had been a bust, so here she was on to the next inmate that was transferred out. The address given to her was a place that was about two hours away from Sacramento.

Lisbon clicked the road on and flipped to a local jazz station, hoping it would distracted her from her current thoughts of Tommy. She had finally called her brothers and Annie. Her voice was raw with emotions when she promised each of them she would find the killer. She then called the local police and asked them to send out someone to watch each of them in case Red John or one of his minions decided to kill again. Those conversations had been the hardest ones she had ever had and she felt emotionally drained from the entire thing. It didn't feel like just that morning she had woken up in Jane's arms for the first time.

She noticed the exit sign she needed and pulled on to the off-ramp. She listened to the direction being given by the GPS system which lead her to a low rent apartment complex. Pulling into a parking space, she got out and headed to the door. She knocked three times and waited for an answer, but nothing came. She twisted the doorknob, hoping that maybe it was unlocked. but no such luck. She knocked again just to make sure as someone spoke to her from next door.

"That lady hasn't been there in forever, " the neighbor stated before closing the door again.

"Thanks." Lisbon muttered under her breath before walking back towards the car.

At least now she knew how Lorelei had gotten out of prison. Despite what she had told Jane, she knew he was correct when it came to finding Lorelei. She was their only connection to Red John and she need to find her before she found him. Getting back into her car, she looked at the clock on the dashboard. She had two options; either she finds out more about Tracy Spear or go her other option. The second option was a safer bet. Pulling out her phone, she typed in two numbers in and then sent text containing the numbers 723346873. Shaking her head, she started the car again and headed back to the freeway.

It was already dark outside when Lisbon pulled the car into an empty parking lot. Getting out, she grabbed her phone and gun before locking it up and walking away. She heading over to another row of cars before she spotted the person she was looking for. She nodded and then placed her phone on the ground before smashing it with her foot. Sighing to herself she walked over to the car and got in.

"Long time no see." The person said as she got into the car.

"Yes." Lisbon replied as she closed the door.

================================================================================================================

"Jane, we have been here for several hours." Van Pelt stated.

"We are waiting." Jane replied.

"For what, exactly?"

"Patience."

"Jane, we could be checking out leads-" Van Pelt started to say when Jane phone buzzed. He looked down quickly and then smiled.

"Hey, let me borrow your phone for a few moments." Jane told her as he held out his hand for the phone.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Fine." Van Pelt said as she handed him the phone. Jane got out of the car.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just gonna stretch my legs." Jane said as he lifted his arms over his head. Van Pelt rolled her eyes and looked back at the house. A few seconds later Jane entered the car again and turned it on.

"We are leaving now?"

"There is nothing here." Jane told her as he pulled the car into the street. A crunch sound was heard just as they left the house behind.

"Jane?"

"Yes."

"Where is my phone?" Van Pelt asked but already knew the answer.

"Back there in several pieces." Jane smirked.

"What?" Van Pelt shouted.

"No need to shout."

"Tell me what is going on now."

"I can't."

"Jane." Van Pelt warned but Jane only smiled.

"Have a little faith, Grace." Jane told her with a smile. Van Pelt groaned and leaned back against the seat. To this day she still can't figure out how Lisbon deals with him.

It was close to nine at night when Jane parked the car into abandoned parking lot. He got out and motioned Van Pelt to do the same.

"Why are we here?" Van Pelt asked.

"We are meeting someone." Jane told her as he looked around.

"Who?"

"You'll see." Jane said as his eyes finally caught what we was looking for "Ah."

Jane made his way to another beat up car and dropped to his knees. Reaching under the car he pulled out a small box. He opened the box and showed Van Pelt a pair of keys to the car. He unlocked the door and got in. Stretching across the seat he unlock the door for her.

"We are changing cars now?"

"We need to." Jane told her as he started the car up.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Van Pelt tried again.

"The less you know, the better."

"Does this have to do with Red John?"

"Deniability, Grace." Jane replied as he focused on the road ahead of him.

Van Pelt sighed and watched as the city turned into more country followed by forest. It seems as if Jane knew exactly where he was going or she at least hoped he knew where he was going. They soon pulled onto a dirt road that lead deeper in the forest. Van Pelt sat up a little straighter as she tried to figure out where they were but the darkness from the trees made it hard. Finally an opening appeared and she saw a small cabin in the middle. There was light coming from the cabin which meant that someone lived there. Jane pulled up next to a car that was by the house and turned it off before getting out. Van Pelt opened her door and closed it quickly before running to catch up with him.

"Who lives here?" Van Pelt whispered.

"Quiet." Jane respond as he knocked on the door softly.

It took a few moments but the door opened. Van Pelt gasped as the person on the other side of the door spoke. "Hello, Patrick."

"Hello, Madeleine."

To Be Continued.


	4. Red Clouds of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Have no rights to the show.
> 
> A/N: A big thank you to those who helped me with chapter. Also thank you to all those who left reviews on the last chapter.

Red Clouds of Darkness

Hightower moved aside and allowed them to enter the cabin.

"I see you got the message." She told Jane as she closed the door and locked it.

"Is she here?" Jane asked anxious.

"Yes."

"What is going on?" Van Pelt asked as she looked at Jane and Hightower.

"It's a long story." Jane told Van Pelt before looking back at Hightower. " I need to see her."

"I'm not sure she wants to see you." She replied to him.

"Please." Jane pleaded. Hightower motioned to the back door. Jane nodded and made his way out of the cabin.

"They might be out there a while." Hightower told Van Pelt as she headed to the small kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be great." Van Pelt stated as she followed Hightower. "So how are the kids?"

"They are good." Hightower told her as she filled the kettle with water. "They are with a family friend for the moment."

"Do you know what is going on?" Van Pelt wanted to know.

"Only the basics." Hightower began. "They contacted me a month ago and told me of this plan,if you could call it that. They needed somewhere to hide in case everything they knew came crashing down."

"And after last night they had to put everything into motion." Van Pelt added.

"With what I have been told that is correct."

"What do you know?" Van Pelt questioned.

"I know enough to know that they are risking everything for an uncertain future." Hightower responded as she pulled some tea out of the cupboard.

"Hopefully it will be worth it."

"Love is always worth it."

=================================================================================================================

Jane opened the back door and noticed that Lisbon was sitting on a small bench chair that was overlooking the scenery. Even though she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders he noticed that her shoulders were slumped down and she had her head bent down. He made his way down the steps and headed over to her so quietly that the minute he said her name she reached for her gun. The blanket dropped to the ground as she jump to her feet and aimed her gun art Jane.

"It's me." Jane said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Don't sneak up on people." Lisbon stated as she placed her gun back in the holster, grabbed the blanket and sat back down.

"Sorry."

"And quit saying that." Lisbon snapped at him. Jane made his way to the bench and sat down next to her. He noticed her stiffen at once when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, he removed it slowly.

"Did you destroy the phone?" Jane asked.

"No, I thought I would keep it." Lisbon rolled her eyes and inched away from him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, then when was it ever easy for them.

"How are you doing?" Jane winced as the words left his mouth.

"Fine." Lisbon lied as she wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

"Talk to me, please."

"Jane, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked suddenly. Lisbon looked at him suddenly.

"What?!"

"You want me to say I'm sorry again, because I will if that is what you want to hear."

"Your apologies are never true." Lisbon hissed.

"Well how about this, I'm truly sorry for what happened to Tommy, but I'm not sorry for what happened between us." Jane explained to her, but Lisbon just looked away from him. "You want to blame me for this then that is fine, but we both were willing participants in last night."

"Yes, I know." Lisbon replied to him. She wanted to blame him for everything but he had a point. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Teresa, I know better than anyone what you are going through." He once again placed a hand on her shoulder; he was thankfully that she didn't move away from him. "I just want to be there for you."

She didn't look or replied to him. Sighing to himself he removed his hand and got to his feet. He would give her all the time she needed. "If you need me then I'll be inside." He headed back to the cabin when he heard her "Patrick."

"What?" He stopped to look back at her.

"Don't go." She whispered. Jane nodded and headed back over to her, sitting down once again he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered against her hair. Lisbon nodded and pulled away from him.

"What is it?" He asked her as he watched her get to her feet and tried to pull the blanket even more around her.

"How did we end up here?" Lisbon her voice was trembling as she put some distance between her and Jane.

"Well I drove here." Jane joked. Lisbon glared at him.

"That isn't what I'm talking about."

"I know." Jane got to his feet and walked over to her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Lisbon said when he got closer. "When we first met I swore that I would help you, I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

Lisbon looked down suddenly as the words she just said sank in. She knew that he knew that she was in love with him but admitting it out loud was another thing. Lisbon felt Jane place his hand under her chin and use his finger to lift her chin so she was looking at him.

"I didn't think I deserve a second chance at a life or love, but you gave me that." Jane whispered to her.

Lisbon felt the tear slip from her eyes as he looked at her. Lisbon placed her head against his chest and his arms automatically came up and held her closer. She allowed the tears to fall for the first time that day. She cried for the death of Tommy, for Annie, her brothers, and for herself and Jane. Jane tightened his grip around her. There was no need for words between the two as they held each other in the darkness.

After her tears had stopped falling she pulled slightly away from Jane and looked up at him. "Did you find out anything?"

"I was too worried about you to focus on finding clues." He told her as he raised a hand to her face and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You weren't followed were you?" Lisbon asked as she broke away from Jane and straightened up. Jane couldn't help but laugh as she went back into her cop mode.

"I'm positive."

"And Van Pelt didn't contact anybody?"

"No, I destroyed both of our phones before leaving."

"I bet she was thrilled when you did that." Lisbon smirked slightly. But Jane just smiled.

"Let's just say she can be as loud as you when put in the right situation."

"We need to contact Cho and Rigsby before they get worried." Lisbon ignored his previous comment and started to pace back and forth.

"I'm pretty sure they already sent a search party out for us." Jane told her as he sat back down on bench. "I do suggest that we send Grace back to the CBI."

"And have her say what?"

"That this is all a plan that we concocted together."

"No, this was your plan and I willingly went along with it." Lisbon corrected him.

"Willingly?" Jane smirked.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you pull another con that had you disappear for god knows how long." Lisbon snapped.

"Meh."

"Don't you "meh" me, this is important." Lisbon shook her head and sat back down.

"I know how important this is." Jane was now serious.

"This isn't just your personal quest for revenge anymore." Lisbon looked at him. "It is mine as well."

"I never wanted it to be yours." Jane grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Jane we are in a serious mess here." Lisbon said as she motioned to the area around him. "This idea of ours was not well thought out."

"On the contrary it was and still is."

"How do you figure?"

"Well we made the deal that if something happened then we would contact Madeleine and have her set up a safe house for us to meet in." Jane explained.

"No, the plan was for you and the team to meet at the safe house if something was to happen to me." Lisbon corrected him.

"Plans change."

"And look where we are now. Cho and Rigsby have no clue where we are and we haven't told Van Pelt anything." Lisbon continued.

"We are going to continued with our plan." Jane told her.

"Fine, but we need to tell them." Lisbon motioned to the cabin where Hightower and Van Pelt were in.

"Fine." Jane smiled and got to his feet. He offered his hand to Lisbon who took it.

"I want you to promise me one thing." Lisbon told him before he started to walk away from her.

"Anything."

"When this is over that you don't ever disappear again on me." Lisbon knew that she asking the impossible from him but she needed to her him say that he wouldn't leave.

"I promise never to leave your side." Jane whispered before leaning over to kiss her.

Jane broke the kiss and then smiled at her "Unless you move my couch then I will follow it to the new home."

Lisbon slapped him on the arm. "Damn, woman that hurt."

"Just be grateful it wasn't your nose."

Jane laughed as he wrapped an arm around Lisbon and the two of them headed back to the cabin. They walked up the steps but stopped short of opening the door. Lisbon turned to Jane and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. He smiled at her as he opened the door and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her inside the cabin.

===============================================================================================================

"Still no location on their phones." Rigsby told Cho as he hung up the phone.

"No one is answering their phones, they aren't home, and no one has heard from them in several hours." Cho told Rigsby as he looked over the board that contained pictures of each team member and a map of their last known location.

"Do you think he got to them?"

"It is a possibility." Cho dropped into his seat and turned around to look at Rigsby. "I'm thinking there is something else going on."

"What?"

"I think this is part of a plan."

"One that Jane constructed." Rigsby added.

"Do you know anyone else who would go through so much trouble?" Cho asked.

"No, but why would Grace go with it?"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice?"

"And Lisbon."

"The boss is willingly to do anything to save Jane." Cho said simply as he looked back at his computer.

"So why not tell us about it?" Rigsby inquired.

"That is what I want to know." Cho stated as he picked up his phone and started to call in some favors.

==================================================================================================================

Lisbon and Jane entered the living room and noticed that Van Pelt and Hightower were sitting on the couch talking. Van Pelt noticed them first and was the first one to speak.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes and no." Jane told her as he headed to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon asked.

"To make some tea, would you like some, dear?" Jane smiled as Lisbon glared at him for saying dear.

"No."

"I have coffee in there as well." Hightower told Lisbon. Lisbon nodded gratefully and followed Jane into the kitchen.

"We need to know what is going on." Hightower said as her and Van Pelt entered the kitchen.

"Lisbon and I slept together, Red John killed her brother and now he is after us." Jane explained.

"Jane!" Lisbon was shocked at what he just said.

"Van Pelt already knew and Madeleine probably already figured it out." Jane replied.

"I meant what happens now?" Hightower stated.

"We keep the plan in motion." Jane said as he placed the kettle on the stove.

"Which is what exactly?" Van Pelt looked at the two of them.

"We allow Red John to think he has won." Lisbon told him.

"Didn't you already try that once?" Van Pelt was thinking about to the Vegas fiasco.

"I had given up that time, this time I'm going to find him and agree to be friends." Jane told her as he pulled out a few cups from the cupboard.

"Are you insane?" Hightower blurted.

"See I told you it was a stupid plan." Lisbon said triumphantly as she took a seat at the kitchen chair.

"It isn't stupid if it works." Jane replied as he placed a tea bag in the cups.

"And he is just going to take you up on your offer?" Hightower seemed dubious of the entire thing.

"Not exactly."

"Meaning?" Van Pelt pushed forward.

"Well, the original plan was to occur if Lisbon was taken or killed by Red John." Jane told her but she watched him shudder as he mentioned Lisbon being killed.

"But, he went after Tommy instead." Lisbon spoke softly.

"Which means that he is playing by a different set of rules than before." Jane concluded as he pulled the kettle off the stove and went about making his tea. "Here." He handed a cup to Lisbon who looked at it disgustingly.

"I don't want tea."

"It will help you sleep tonight."

"I highly doubt tea will help me sleep tonight." Lisbon said as she pushed the cup away.

"Well, there are several other methods I could use to make sure you sleep."

"You wouldn't dare." Lisbon growled.

"Then drink." Jane smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"If you two are done then can we please decide on what is going to happen?" Hightower shook her head at the two.

"It is easy." Jane began. "We stay here tonight and then tomorrow Grace will head back to the CBI and you back to your kids."

"And you two?" Van Pelt inquired.

"We will take the other car to the city then go our separate ways." Jane answered.

"Is that wise?"

"It is the best option we have. We need him to believe that we can't trust each other and that we would kill the other one if it meant getting to him." Lisbon disclosed.

"So you two just go off and risk your lives while we do nothing." Van Pelt said exasperated.

"Grace this has nothing to do with you or the team." Lisbon spoke softly.

"It has everything to do with us." Van Pelt cried. "He used me and with all due respect I want the bastard dead as much as you do."

"You three will be safer if you don't know what is going on." Jane reminded her.

"We are family." Van Pelt shot back. Lisbon looked at Jane and pleaded with her eyes to let her take charge for the moment. Jane gave her a nod and turned his back on the group.

"If we keep you in the loop then you must realize that you might not survive this." Lisbon expressed.

"I understand." Van Pelt said firmly.

"Then tomorrow head back to the CBI and inform Cho and Rigsby. If they agree then you can tell them more but let them decide for themselves." Lisbon ordered.

"How do I contact you with their decision?"

"You don't, we will contact you when we feel the time is right." Jane stated as he turned around again.

"You destroyed my phone." Van Pelt pointed out to Jane.

"We will contact Cho." Lisbon stated. "For now I suggest that you get some sleep."

"I think we all should." Hightower told the group. "There are only three rooms so…"

"I'll take the couch." Jane interrupted her.

"Good night then." Hightower gave them a brief nod and headed to one of the bedrooms.

"How sure are you two about this plan?" Van Pelt asked before she got to her bedroom door.

"Not very sure." Jane told her truthfully. Van Pelt nodded and opened the door to the room, walked in and then closed it.

"This is getting out of hand, Jane." Lisbon said as she got to her feet and placed the cup in the sink.

"Don't think about it right now." He told her as he led her to the last bedroom.

"Hard not to." Lisbon said as she opened the door and started to walk in with Jane right behind her. "I thought you were going to sleep on the couch?"

"I was going to make sure there were no monsters in the room." Jane smiled at her.

"Yeah, right." Lisbon closed the door swiftly leaving Jane alone.

"Night." He whispered through the door before making his way to the couch. He had just sat down on the couch when Lisbon opened the door to the bedroom again.

"What is it?" He asked as he studied her face.

"I don't want to be alone." She replied softly. He nodded and got to his feet. He turned off all the lights before heading over to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he approached her.

"No funny stuff, just sleep." She told him as she moved aside and let him in.

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled as she closed the door

=================================================================================================================

"What are you thinking about?" Lisbon asked over her shoulder at Jane later in the night.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Liar."

"You are supposed to be sleeping." He answered and pulled her closer to him.

"I just-" Lisbon whispered as she intertwined her hand with the one that was resting on her side.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I just can't stop thinking about Tommy." Her voiced trembled.

"I know."

"Every time I close my eyes I see his face." She explained as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"You need to try and sleep, Teresa," He whispered.

"How do you do it?" She referring to the occasional time in which he did manage to get some sleep.

"Breath in on one, breath out on two." He replied.

"Does that really work?"

"It will help you relax so just trust me." He responded. Lisbon gave him a small nod and starting to breath deeply, within minutes she was starting to fall asleep. "Sleep well, my dear."

Jane listen to her steady breathing as time passed slowly for him. He was used to not sleeping and right now he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep if he could. He was worried about Lisbon, the team and himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of her breathing, hoping it would allow him to drift off for some sleep. Within moments he was fast asleep next to the woman he loved.

Lisbon woke just as the sun was starting to stream through the curtains. She went to move when she felt an arm tighten around her waist, looking over her shoulder she noticed that Jane was fast asleep. She slowly turned around in his arms hoping that the movement wouldn't wake him; thankfully by the time she was done he was still sleeping. She smiled as she noticed that he looked truly relaxed in his sleep. She couldn't resist the temptation of running her hand against his cheek.

"Don't you watch me sleep enough at the office?" He asked suddenly causing her to remove her hand just as quickly.

"You are never this relaxed at the office." She finally told him after getting over the shock of him being wake.

"Must be the company I'm keeping." He replied as he pulled her closer with his arm and buried his head into her neck.

"As much as I'm enjoying this we have more important matters to take care of." She said runninger her hand through his hair. She muttered something against her neck before he disentangled himself and got out of bed. He walked over to the other side of the bed and gave her a quick kiss before heading over to the bedroom door.

"I'll see you out there." He told her before opening the door and walking it out. She waited until he closed the door before getting out her bed herself.

===============================================================================================================

"So how did you find this place?" Van Pelt asked as the four of them sat around the kitchen table eating some eggs that Jane had cooked.

"A friend of mine owns it, when they called me to let me know that they needed my help I called my friend." Hightower explained.

"So you used this as a safe house." Van Pelt stated and then added, "Which was the text you were waiting for."

"Yes, Lisbon send each one of us a text that when decoded would say safe house." Jane remarked.

"But, how can you be sure that Red John doesn't know where you are at?" Van Pelt inquired.

"We can't which is why we need to leave as soon as possible." Lisbon told her.

"You two take one car while Lisbon and I will take the other." Jane stated as he handed Van Pelt the keys to the car he had driven in. "You need to head back to Sacramento."

"And where will you two be heading?"

"That is our secret." Jane replied to Van Pelt.

"Of course it is." Van Pelt said dejected.

"Trust me, Grace, Jane is right, it is better that you don't know." Lisbon gave her junior agent a quick smile before getting to her feet, the rest followed her.

"I just need to lock up and then I'll meet you out there." Hightower told them as she led them out the front door.

"If you don't hear from us within the twenty-four hours then I want you to call Bertram and tell him everything." Lisbon told Van Pelt as the three of them approached the cars.

"Are you sure?"'

"Yes, she is because it will mean that most likely we are dead." Jane replied as he unlocked the nearest car.

"Boss?" Van Pelt asked frightened.

"Just do as I say." Lisbon ordered as she watched Hightower come out of the cabin.

"Everything is secure." She told them.

"So this is the part in which you two wish us luck." Jane smiled.

Hightower gave Jane and Lisbon a long hug before speaking "Be careful and trust each other."

"And don't do anything foolish." Van Pelt added before hugging Jane and then Lisbon.

Van Pelt got into the driver seat of the second car while Hightower got into the passenger seat. Van Pelt started the car up and gave once more glance up at Jane and Lisbon. Jane gave her a curt nod and she placed the car into drive before driving away from the cabin.

"And then there were two." Jane told Lisbon as he watch edthe car disappear.

"Hopefully they will make it back to the city safely." Lisbon remarked.

"Well, Red John isn't after them, he is after us." Jane reminded her as he opened the driver's side door and got in.

"Don't remind me." Lisbon told him as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hey, in case I haven't said it before now, I just want to say thank you." Jane looked at her.

"For what exactly?" Lisbon was playing dumb with him but she wanted to hear him it say it.

"For being there for me countless times over." Jane smiled.

"Oh, that." Lisbon said as she leaned over and kissed him. "I wouldn't do it for anyone else."

Jane started the car up but didn't put it into drive. "Teresa, if anything should happen I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you, too." Lisbon told him before giving him a quick. "Let's finish this shall we?"

"Yes." Jane put the car into drive and started down the path that lead back to civilization.

================================================================================================================

Jane had been driving for about an hour when he suddenly straightened up and looked out of the rear-view mirror.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked as she glanced behind her shoulder.

"That car is coming up pretty fast." Jane stated as he looked back at the road.

"Get off this road." Lisbon stated as pulled her gun out of the holster.

"Plan on shooting out the tires?" Jane asked sarcastically as he took the next exit.

"Just in case." Lisbon answered him as he looked back to see if we they were being followed.

"Seems like I was wrong." Jane said unconvincingly as he slowed down a bit and looedk behind his shoulder.

"Thankfully." Lisbon sighed as she turned back in her seat. "JANE!"

Jane turned back quickly and saw another car heading directly towards them. He turned the steeling wheel sharply just as the car swipe past them. Slamming the brakes down the car came to a screeching halt right against the side of the ravine.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked Lisbon.

"Yes." Lisbon replied breathless.

"That was close." Jane told her as he tried to calm his breathing down.

"Your telling-" Lisbon began to say just as a truck slammed behind them.

The impact forced the car down the side of the cliff. The car came crashing down at the bottom of the ravine. Jane opened his eyes to completely blurriness around him, he yelled for Lisbon but no words came out of his mouth. Using all his power he tried to focus on the area around him but he could only make out blurry objects. He closed his eyes and opened them again and he could see a little bit better, he turned his head and noticed that Lisbon was slumped down against the seat unmoving. He reached for her just as he heard voices from outside the car. Looking up he just made out two figures before blackness took over him.

"Jane."

Jane woke suddenly at the sound of his name then immediately regretted it as he felt pain throughout his body. He groaned and tried to move his arms but they refused to move. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was in a plain white room and more importantly he was in a sitting position.

"Lisbon?" He asked as he twisted in the seat.

"Stop moving." Lisbon stated from behind him.

"What?"

"We are handcuff and every time you pull on them they pull on my wrist." Lisbon informed him.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly.

"Other than a major headache, I'm fine." Lisbon reassured him. "And you?"

"I'm a little sore." Jane said as he felt some pain while he breathed.

"You might have bruised some ribs." Lisbon guessed. "I don't remember anything after you stopped the car."

"Neither do I." Jane told her as he used his eyes to get a better picture of his surrounding. A door opened to his left and a man walked in.

"Ah, you are awake finally."

"Who are you?" Lisbon ordered.

"No one of any importance." The man replied as unlocked part of the handcuff and pulled Lisbon roughly to her feet. The man used his free hand to move the chair she had been sitting in next to Jane and then forced her to sit once again. He then grabbed her arm and pulled it roughly behind the chair before clicking handcuff closed again.

"Why are we here?" Lisbon demanded as the man started to move away from them.

"Because my master wanted you."

"Your master?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, he will be pleased to know that you are both awake." The man told them before leaving the room.

"Jane." Lisbon was now scared.

"I know." Was the only thing he said as he kept his focus on the door.

"Mr. Jane it is a pleasure to finally see you again." A man in his late forties said as he entered the room.

Jane looked at the man who was about six foot, had brown hair, blue eyes, and a small scar across his cheek. He had seen that scar from his psychic days. Jane knew then without a doubt that the man before him was the one he had been searching for. He was Red John.

"And Teresa it has been far too long." Red John smiled as he laid a hand against her cheek. Jane turned his head and starred at her in shock.

To Be Continued.


	5. And the Water Turned Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Have no rights to the show or characters.
> 
> A/N: I know it took a while to update so I apologize for that. A big thank you goes to Nerwen for the help with this chapter and all previous chapters.

And the Water Turned Red.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisbon moved her head away from his hand "Get the hell away from me?"

"Such a little spitfire." Red John replied. "That was something I always liked about you."

"You know him?" Jane blurted out.

"Of course she does." Red John answered as he looked over at Jane. "Your lover here and me have known each other for a while."

"Jane, don't listen to a word he says." Lisbon growled.

"See I knew Teresa when she was a young and brilliant woman." Red John smiled as his roamed over Lisbon. Lisbon suppressed a shiver as she watch him. "But, those were in her earlier days."

"My earlier days?" Lisbon couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Yes, those days when you were determined to help the innocent and punish the wrong." Red John stated as he walked behind them and checked on the handcuffs. "Now you are more than willing to break the rules."

"No, she isn't," Jane hissed as he looked over his shoulder at Red John.

Red John started to laugh as he came back around to face him. "You should have been a comedian instead of the fake psychic."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Jane replied sarcastically.

"What do you want from us?" Lisbon asked as she watched Jane and Red John look at each other.

"I want him to pay." Red John replied without looking.

"He has suffered enough."

"No, dear he hasn't, he has yet to learn his lesson. A smarter man would have figured this out by now."

"Who says I haven't figured it out?" Jane shot back.

"Enlighten me." Red John smiled as he bent a little so him and Jane were eye to eye.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Jane knew fully well that he was playing with fire.

"Jane!" Lisbon warned him as she looked over at him.

Red John smirked and rose to his feet before walking back over to Lisbon. Lisbon made herself look directly at him.

"Still trying to figure it out." Red John told her as he leaned down to give her a better look at his face.

Lisbon studied every feature on his face and forced herself to remember everyone who she had met in her past before meeting Jane. He smiled and lean over to her before whispering. "See the hidden clues."

"Oh my god." Lisbon said as it dawned on her. Jane looked at her with shocked as the two of them watched Red John smile and rise to his feet before walking away.

"I'll have someone bring you something to eat."

"Oh good, because I rather not suffer on a empty stomach." Jane stated as he looked at Red John.

"Keep that humor of yours. You will be needing it." Red John replied before closing the door and leaving the two of them alone.

"So you have known who he is all this time." Jane stated as he looked at Lisbon. She picked up on the hatred in his eyes immediately.

"Really?"

"You would think that after all we have been through that you would have had the decency to tell me who murder my wife and child."

"First things first don't you dare talk to me about having the decency to tell you something when you rarely tell me about your stupid plans and second I had no damn clue that he was Red John." Lisbon yelled back at him.

"I don't believe you." Jane told her truthfully.

"You don't trust me?" Lisbon asked as she felt her throat tighten. All the progress they had made over the years in their friendship and now their new relationship seem to be crumbing right before her.

"No." Jane whispered as he looked away from her.

"Bastard."

The door opened and a person walked in with two bowls on a serving tray. He placed it on the ground before heading over to the pair and unlocking the cuffs.

"My master says enjoy." The man stated as he walked out the door.

The unmistakable sound of a locking clicking meant that they were now trapped in her. Lisbon got to her feet and headed over to the bowls. Kneeling down to looked at the two bowls.

"I wouldn't eat that." Jane warned her.

"I wasn't planning on it." Lisbon replied harshly as she looked inside the bowls. It looked to be chicken soup but she sure in hell wasn't going to try it. Getting to her feet she headed over to the door and turned the handle just to make sure.

"We need to think of a plan." Lisbon said as she turned around and noticed that Jane wasn't sitting anymore but rather he was now standing right behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I haven't seem him in years so how was I supposed to know that he was Red John?" She already knew what he was talking about.

"How do you know him?"

"You already know how."

"Tell me more."

Lisbon sighed and brought her hand to the bridge of nose and gave it a slight pinch as she closed her eyes to the pain that was pounding in her head from the headache.

"I'm waiting." She heard Jane state. Dropping her hand she opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"When I first started with SFPD I worked with him for a few cases."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You can't stand there and tell me that is all you remember about him."

"Yes, because unlike you I don't have a damn memory palace."

"You do and if you had taken the time to learn how to remember things then we would have the answer already."

"I had no clue what the hell a memory palace was until you mentioned it."

"Well, there is only one way that we can solve this problem." Jane told her.

"No." Lisbon shook her head.

"You have no clue what I was about to ask."

"Oh, yes I do."

"No, you don't"

"Jane, this might be hard for you to believe but I know you better than you know yourself."

"I disagree."

"You want to hypnotize me." Lisbon smirked as she knew she was correct by the look on his face.

"Then you agree to allow me to do it."

"No." Lisbon shook her head.

"Why?"

"What purpose does it serve when we know exactly who he is?"

"I need to know what led him to kill my wife and child."

"You already know that." Lisbon said softly.

"I need the reasons leading up to it." Jane told her truthfully.

"We both do."

"So now that we are both on the same page then let me hypnotize you." Jane pleaded.

"Jane, I don't want you to."

"What aren't you tell me?"

"There is nothing. I just don't want you inside my head." Lisbon said nervously as she walked away from him.

"You told me that line before and you were lying then as you are lying now." Jane reminded her as he walked over to her. "Just tell me."

"You aren't going to like it." Lisbon said as she reached for his hand.

"I can handle anything that you throw at me." He gave her a quick smile.

Lisbon sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "I think I know the reason why Red John went after your family."

"Tell me." Jane dropped her hand and took a step back from her.

"I'm the reason."

"What?" Jane asked with disbelief.

"I went out with him once and he sort of grew this obsession with me but I turned him down. Not soon after that I went to work for the CBI. This is all around the same time that your wife and child were murdered." Lisbon informed him.

"I'm not following you exactly." Jane told her.

"I'm betting you once gave a reading to a detective Michael Rossi." Lisbon told him.

"I've seen him before but I didn't remember his name." Jane said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"He probably went to you looking for answers." Lisbon stated as she sat down next to him. "What did you two talk about?"

"I don't remember exactly. He wanted answer about someone who died and then he wanted me to tell him about his future."

"And you lied."

"Well, of course I lied."

"Tell me what happened that day." Lisbon laid a reassuring hand on his leg.

"He had just finished a case but he was unsettled on the outcome. He wanted me to contact the victim in order to make an apology of some sort." Jane explained.

"The O' Mallory case that had a young boy murdered. There was a rumor going around that he knew who the killer was but he didn't think he fit the profile so he never checked him out until the last second." Lisbon told Jane.

"He wanted to ask the boy for forgiveness."

"So you pretended to contact him."

"Yes." Jane dropped his head a little before continuing. "I said the boy forgave him for everything and that he was free from all burden. But, he wanted more proof of the work that I did so he asked me another question."

"What was the question?"

"He wanted to know if the woman he was in love with was also in love with him." Jane told her.

"Did he say who it was."

"Yes, and he called her Teresa."

"What?!" Lisbon jumped out of her seat.

"He was in love with—."

"I heard you the first time."

"Which means that when you didn't reciprocate his feelings he figured out that I lied about everything."

"But you went on television and called him out so how can I possibly be part of this?"

"Think about it. He had the means to be able to kill without ever getting caught and he knew how to lie to those working with him. Not to mention he probably already had connections to higher ups then." Jane began.

"It still doesn't explain anything."

"He went after me the moment he found out I lied, then I went on TV and he was given the perfect opportunity to destroy everything that I ever loved." Jane told her as he got to his feet and walked over to her. "He wanted me to suffer because you made him suffer."

"Jane." Lisbon said as she dropped her head. "God, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, this isn't your fault." He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"And fate just happened to play into my hand the day that you agree to take him on as a consultant." Red John voiced drifted to them. They broke apart and quickly looked at the doorway in which he was standing with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard." Lisbon lurched forward but Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to hurt me." Red John smiled.

"You did all this because I lied?" Jane asked.

"Yes and no."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Yes you lied to me and several people but it was when you called me out on TV that forced me to punish you."

"Why not kill me instead?"

"Because you wouldn't have learned your lesson. Killing your precious family forced you to see who you really were." Red John started. "After that you had your breakdown and if Sophie hadn't convinced you to go on living then you would still be there. So as fate had it you got better and turned to the CBI for answers, and to my delight you ended up on the same team as the woman I loved."

"You couldn't have known that I would be assigned the Red John case." Lisbon pointed out.

"I have many powerful friends, all it took was pulling a few strings and the case was yours." Red John explained.

"So it wasn't fate but rather you playing God." Jane snarled.

"That is the more correct version."

"So all of this is because I didn't fall in love with you?" Lisbon asked him.

"Everything from me killing his wife and child to now has been because of you." Red John informed her. "How does it feel to know that their blood is on your hands?"

"I didn't kill them."

"But you did sign their death certificate." Red John studied Lisbon before speaking again. "I'm going to take much pleasure in killing you."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"You can't protect her just as you couldn't protect your wife and child." Red John smiled and turned to head back out the door. "I do find it funny that once again I will be killing the woman you love."

To Be Continued.

Feel free to leave a review. :D


	6. Written In Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Have no rights to the show or characters.
> 
> A/N: I'm making up for lost time so here is another new chapter. Another big thank you goes to Nerwen for all the hard work she does on my stories. Thank you for that.

Written In Blood

The door closed again leaving Jane and Lisbon alone once again. "We need to think of a plan now." He told her as he looked around the room.

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"You're a trained agent, so you must have had some sort of training that involves being in this type of situation."

"Being trapped in a room without any exit by a famous serial killer was not something they taught us at the academy."

"Well, that explains why you need my help to solve cases." Jane told her right before he felt her arm hit his shoulder. "Damn, woman that hurts."

"Don't be a jackass."

"Is this how our relationship is going to be in the future?"

"You think we have a future?" Lisbon asked a little shocked at the thought that he might actually be thinking about a future beyond Red John.

"Of course we do." Jane smiled at her.

"Well, in that case then tell me what plan you're concocting."

"How do you know I'm thinking about a plan?"

"Because, Patrick Jane, I know exactly how your crazy mind works." Lisbon retorted.

"If that is the case then you already know-" Jane began.

"That I'm not going to like this plan." Lisbon finished the sentence for him.

"Exactly."

"God help us. So tell me this brilliant plan of yours."

"I need you to be friendly to him." Jane said seriously.

"You can't be serious."

"Dead serious."

"Jane, he is a deranged serial killer and you want me to flirt with him?" Lisbon asked shocked.

"Just pretend he is Mashburn and you will be fine."

"Walter wasn't a serial killer."

"Still calling him Walter?" Jane smirked just as Lisbon rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Don't start." Lisbon warned.

"If you can convince him that you do care then maybe he won't kill you." Jane was serious now as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"And what happens to you then?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters."

"As long as you are alive then it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"I can't live knowing that you died because of him."

"I always knew that it would come down to this sooner or later."

"So I'm supposed to just go on living with the guilt of your death." Lisbon's voice was breaking as she walked over to him and dropped to her knees she they were face to face. "I won't do that."

"You might be forced to." He whispered as he placed a hand on her face. She leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"I won't allow him to win."

"Teresa, if my death can save you then that is what I will do."

"Then you must know that I will do anything to stop that from happening."

"I'm counting on it." He smiled before closing the distance between them and kissed her.

"So how do we do this plan of yours?"

"Well, first we need to have a nice little argument that grabs his attention." Jane informed her.

"How can you be sure that he is even listening or watching?"

"Because he is."

"Then what."

"Well, my dear this is when I'm giving you permission to hit me as hard as you can."

"I'm liking this plan more and more." Lisbon smiled at him as she got to her feet.

"Patience dear. The next part requires that you actually lie."

"Not a problem." Lisbon shrugged.

"And not the type of lies that you tell me. I mean a full lie that I wouldn't be able to see through." He advised before continuing. "You need to convince him that you don't care about me and that you want to join him."

"Do you think he will fall for that?"

"No, but it is our only chance."

"What happens after that?"

"Then you will need to do everything in your power to get away from here alive."

"And what will you be doing during this time?"

"I already have my secret plan." Jane smiled at her.

"Which you aren't going to tell me what it is." Lisbon concluded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret." Jane replied.

"You know hitting you hard isn't going to be a much of a challenge anymore." Lisbon remarked.

"Good girl."

"So how do you want to start this?"

"Just pretend I pissed off someone new and that the two of us are in your office." Jane got to his feet and looked at her.

"Okay, but one thing first." Lisbon said as she leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips. Jane moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Consider it a kiss for good luck." Lisbon said breathless after breaking the kiss.

"I love you." He whispered as he let go of her.

"I love you too." She replied before she took a few steps away from him. "This is why I shouldn't trust you." Lisbon yelled suddenly causing Jane to jump.

"Oh, so this is my fault." Jane gestured to himself.

"It is always your fault." Lisbon growled.

"Well, that isn't true."

"Name one time it wasn't your fault."

"I can name several times."

"Fine then name them." Lisbon raised her voice.

"Well, there was that one time-" Jane said as he leaned his head back and pretend to be thinking.

"Tell me."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I'm still waiting."

"Meh, I wouldn't want to hurt your delicate cop ego by telling you all the times you screwed up."

"You have nothing." Lisbon laughed.

"That isn't true."

"You are stalling which means you have nothing."

"Well, there was that one time that you forgot the evidence and I had to smooth the feathers of one very annoyed D.A and judge."

"I only forgot the evidence because you had been in my office all morning distracting me."

"Mere technicality." Jane shrugged.

"Technicality my ass." Lisbon raised her voice even louder.

"No need to shout dear."

"Go to hell."

"Such language." Jane said offended.

"Oh, I've got a couple more choice words for you if you want to hear them."

"No need. I can read your mind remember?"

"And how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I lost track, really."

"You know what-" Lisbon started to say just as the door opened. Lisbon didn't waste a second as she flung her right fist into Jane's nose. Jane immediately placed his hand over his nose and turned away from her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" The man who opened the door asked.

"Tell your boss that I want to see him."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Then take it as a suggestion and tell him that I'm willing to make a deal." Lisbon told the man as she came up to him.

"I'll be right back." The man told her as he walked out and closed the door. Lisbon remained rooted to the spot so whenever Red John came back she was going to be ready for him.

"That hurt." Jane voiced was muffled.

"You deserved it you bastard."

"I'm the bastard?" Jane asked normally as he moved his nose with his fingers. At least it wasn't broken.

Lisbon turned around slowly and faced him. "I couldn't care less what happens to you." She hissed just as the door opened and Red John entered.

"It seems we have a problem." He told the two of them.

"You like having people working for you, correct?" Lisbon asked as she turned to face him.

"It depends?" Red John as skeptical.

"Then allow me to offer you a proposition." Lisbon said firmly as he made eye contact with her. He studied her a few seconds just the way Jane would have studied her to see if she was lying about something.

"I will hear your proposal but remember if you try anything then I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." Red John made it clear to her. Lisbon nodded and followed him out of the room leaving Jane alone.

"Please be careful." He whispered to himself as he leaned against the wall and kept his eyes focused on the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a seat." Red John told her as he opened the door to an office.

"Thank you." Lisbon took a seat as she watched Red John walk around to the other side of the desk and sit down in a cushy chair.

"So this is my props-" Lisbon began but Red John raised a hand to stop her.

"Hold your proposal until I have had my tea." He picked up the teacup which was an exact match to the one Jane drank tea out of every day. "Would you care for a cup?"

"No, I'm more of a coffee person." Lisbon stated.

"Well, that is shame since tea does miracles to calm nerves."

"I'm not nervous."

"No, I give you credit for that."

"Do you want to hear my proposal or not?" Lisbon asked in a harsh tone.

"Please." Red John motioned his hand for her to continue.

"I want to work for you."

"What could you possible offer me that no one else working for the CBI could offer?" Red John asked.

"I control your case." Lisbon smiled arrogantly.

"And if you were to work for me then what kind of control would you assert over the case?" Red John inquired before taking a sip of his tea and setting the cup back down on the saucer.

"I could make the evidence lead away from you."

"Could you?"

"I have learned enough from Jane over the years that I know exactly how to manipulate evidence." Lisbon explained.

"How far are you willing to go?"

"I'm not following you." Lisbon was now unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Are you willing to kill?"

"Yes."

"Are you will to kill someone from your team?"

"Yes." Lisbon prayed that he bought the lie.

"Are you willing to kill someone you love?"

Lisbon hesitated for a few seconds before speaking "Yes, I am."

"Interesting."

"You want my help or not?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

"Before I can answer that I need you to carry out a favor for me."

"Name it."

"I want you to kill Patrick Jane."

Lisbon swallowed hard as her mind raced on what she should say next. "I thought you wanted to kill him?"

"I like to play mind games with him but killing him would be like killing a dear friend."

"So why ask me to do it?"

"Easy, it would show me loyalty." Red John smiled.

"If that is what you want." Lisbon said unconvincing.

"Not too sure of yourself, Teresa?" Red John asked.

"No, it isn't that."

"Then what?"

"I have known him for several years so asking me to kill him is-" Lisbon stopped as she watched Red John get to his feet.

"I get the feeling that I'm being played." He told her as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a knife.

"No, I wouldn't dare dream of playing you."

"Then you have an answer." He told her as he walked over to her with the knife in his hand.

"Uh." Lisbon stated as her eyes focused on the knife.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes." Lisbon said as she held out her hand so he could place the knife in her hand.

"Then go prove it." Red John smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her on the head. Then he walked away from her.

Lisbon studied the knife in her hand for a few seconds before getting to her feet and walking out of the office. She headed down the hall that she had walked before and could feel the eyes of those who worked for Red John on her. Opening the door to the room that held Jane, she walked in and looked up at him.

Jane was on his feet the moment the door opened. He looked at her with a smile before his eyes traveled down to the knife she was holding in her hand. "Lisbon?"

"You got your wish." She told him as she lifted the knife up.

To Be Continued.

2nd A/N: Feel free to leave a review.


	7. The Blazing Fire Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still have no rights.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all those who have left reviews it means a lot to me. Also another huge thanks to Nerwen for looking over this. Enjoy the chapter.

The Blazing Fire Within

"Teresa, what are you doing?" Jane asked as he started to take steps backwards away from her.

"Doing what he asked me to do." Lisbon said nonchalantly as she motioned her head in the direction of Red John who was standing by her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He hissed at Red John.

"Just gave her a little push."

"Teresa, think about what you are about to do."

"Oh, I have." Lisbon smirked at him. "You should have trusted me more."

"You know I trust you." Jane said as he backed up against the wall.

"No, you don't"

"I trust you with my heart and life." Jane whispered as he watched her lift the knife higher. He closed his eyes waiting for the moment in which the blade penetrated his skin.

"I can't" Lisbon words caused Jane to open his eyes and noticed that the blade was mere centimeters from his neck.

"I knew it." Red John growl as he grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was facing him. Bending her wrist she dropped the knife and he shoved her towards Jane who caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Can't say I'm surprised given that I killed your brother and not to mention Bosco." Red John stated as he bent down to pick up the knife. "But, I will admit I had hope that you could turn dark."

"I'm not you." Lisbon snarled.

"No, because saint Teresa actually has a heart of gold." Red John smiled at her and headed back for the door. "Let's see how that heart of gold works out for you in the end."

He slammed the door shut leaving her and Jane alone again. Lisbon turned around quickly and pulled Jane into an embrace. He held her tightly as he felt her tears start to sink into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Jane asked as he pulled back a little so her could study her.

"I couldn't do what he asked."

"And I'm grateful for that, trust me," He told her as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Jane, unless the team finds us I don't think he will allow us to leave alive." Lisbon confessed.

"I promise that I will get you out of this alive." Jane vowed as he sunk down the wall pulling her with him. "Try and get some sleep."

"Here?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"I'm used to not sleeping."

"You will wake me if he comes back?" Lisbon didn't feel like fighting with him on this subject.

"Yes, dear." Jane answered as Lisbon snuggled closer to him. Jane rubbed her back in soft circle and within moments her breathing began to even and she was relaxing against him. He looked down and noticed the cross around her neck. Using his other hand he place the cross between his fingers and whispered to himself. "I know I don't deserve to be saved but please save her." He gentle placed the cross back down before focusing on the door again.

=============================================================================================================

"Where the hell have you been?" Rigsby asked as he saw Van Pelt walk into the bullpen.

"Didn't Jane and Lisbon contact you?" Van Pelt asked confused.

"No." Cho said as he came over to the pair.

"They are in trouble." Van Pelt stated as she went over to her desk and started to type stuff into the computer.

"How do you know they are in trouble?" Rigsby asked.

"They were supposed to contact you and since they didn't that could only mean that he has gotten to them." Van Pelt explained.

"Who has gotten to who, agent." Bertram voiced made all three agents look up.

"Jane and Lisbon, sir." Van Pelt told him.

"And who has them?"

"Red John."

"And you have proof of this?"

"Not concrete proof." Van Pelt admitted.

"So you are just basing this on assumption."

"But-"

"No, agent." Bertram told her. "Agent I recommend you get back to your current case." He told Cho.

"Sir, with all due respect they could be in serious trouble." Rigsby told him.

"Anything that involves Jane usually means trouble." Bertram corrected him.

"We aren't going to stand around and do nothing." Cho stated firmly as he dropped the case file he was holding on Van Pelt's desk.

"Are you disobeying a direct order, agent?"

"Yes." Cho answered.

"We all are." Rigsby added.

"Interesting." Bertram said with a smirk. "Then as of now all three of you are suspended. Leave this building immediately." He ordered before walking away.

"Great another suspension." Rigsby muttered under his breath.

"Quiet." Cho told him before focusing on Van Pelt. "You need to tell us everything that happened since we last saw you."

"Cho, if he has them..." Van Pelt whispered.

"Then we are running out of time quickly." Cho answered before walking out of the bullpen with Van Pelt and Rigsby right behind him. They met up with Bertram at the elevator.

"Good to see that you know how to take a order." Bertram told them.

"We aren't taking orders." Cho explained as he pulled his badge off his belt and handed it to Bertram.

"What are you doing?" Bertram asked shocked

"I won't stand around doing nothing when it comes to those I care about." Cho answered stoic.

"So you are willing to sacrifice your job for them?" Bertram asked.

"They would do it for me." Cho said as the elevators doors opened and he got in.

"They are family." Rigsby said as he handed his badge to Bertram and joined Cho. Van Pelt nodded and gave her badge to Bertram.

"Last chance, agents." Bertram warned.

"We stand by our decision." Cho replied before the doors closed.

"I hope we did the right thing." Van Pelt confessed as the elevator descended downwards.

"We did." Rigsby told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

==========================================================================================================

Lisbon started to shiver in her sleep and Jane pulled her closer to him. He couldn't blame her since it felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped quickly within the last hour. So either they were somewhere in the mountains and it was getting closer to night or mostly likely answer was that Red John was trying to make their little living space unbearable. The door clicked opened softly and opened revealing Lorelei as she walked in and shut the door softly.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked quietly.

"I'm going to try and help you." She told him as she opened her jacket and gave him a knife.

"Why?" Jane asked skeptical.

"If you don't kill him then he will slowly torture her in front of you until she begs him to kill her." Lorelei explained.

"Why help us?"

"Because we want out." She answered quickly.

"Who is we?" Jane asked just as he felt Lisbon stir.

"It isn't important." Lorelei whispered before heading back to the door. "That is your only chance." She pointed to the knife and then opened the door slowly, walked out and closed it once again.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked groggily.

"Yeah."

"I thought I heard Lorelei's voice." Lisbon said as she sat up and stretched a little.

"You did."

"What?!"

"It is okay, she gave me this." Jane showed her the knife.

"Why would she do that?"

"I think we may have allies within this place." Jane smiled as he laid the knife against his leg.

"That or she is lying to you."

"Are we really going to have this discussion?"

"We never really had that discussion." Lisbon reminded him.

"She isn't lying." Jane told her.

"You can't be positive."

"Lisbon, she wants to get away from him."

"Oh, she is playing you."

"No." Jane shook his head.

"I love the fact that you feel so confident about that." Lisbon said annoyed.

"No need to be jealous." Jane pointed out.

"I'm not jealous." Lisbon growled through her teeth

Jane smiled at her "Sure."

"I'm not."

"Okay." Jane held his hands up in surrender.

"It is getting colder." Lisbon said as she moved closer to Jane for heat.

"I noticed before." Jane said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I think he is doing this on purpose."

"I hate the cold."

"I would have thought you were used to it since you grew up in Chicago."

"And I moved to California so I wouldn't have to deal with the damn cold."

"Ah." Jane replied as he looked at the door.

"What is it?" Lisbon asked.

"Something is wrong." Jane told her as he removed his arm and got to his feet.

"What?" Lisbon asked again.

"It has gotten quiet." Jane told as he walked over to the door and placed his ear against it so he could hear what was going on outside.

"You can seriously hear stuff that is going on out there?" Lisbon asked as she got to her feet and joined him.

"Shush." Jane ordered as he listened more quietly.

"What do you hear?" Lisbon whispered. Jane waved her off right before he heard a loud scream and jumped away from the door.

"Jane?"

"I think he might have found out what she did." Jane said as he backed away from the door and pulled Lisbon with him.

"What are you talking-" Lisbon was cut off by the door opening with a bang and Red John walking in with a bloody knife in his hand.

"Hand it over now." He order Jane.

"What?"

"The knife." Red John hissed as he took a step towards him. "Unlike Teresa here I won't stop." He told him as he lifted the knife.

"Why prolong the wait?" Jane asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lisbon asked angrily.

"He wants me to suffer then why not get it over with?" Jane informed her.

"It won't be that easy."

"Kill me." Jane dared him. Red John laughed and took another step towards him. He smiled before he lifted the knife and swiped it towards Lisbon. Lisbon hissed as the blade made contact with her arm.

"That is a warning." Red John told Jane as he walked by him and picked the knife off the floor.

"You bastard." Jane snarled.

"Let's see how long she can survive without the proper medical care." Red John walked out the door and slammed it once again.

"How bad is it?" Jane asked as he carefully grabbed her arm.

"Pretty bad." Lisbon flinched as he touched her arm.

"Damn." Jane said as he pulled his jacket off and his vest.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked as he tore the strap around the vest off.

"We need to stop the bleeding." He told her as he tie the strap tightly around her arm trying to stop the circulation of blood.

"Who knew that you knew something about taking care of wounds?" Lisbon smirked at him as he used his vest to wipe some of the blood.

"I have time to read while you run down all those leads." He countered.

"What haven't you read?" Lisbon asked.

"Self-help books."

"Well, I suggest that you look into those when we get back." Lisbon said as she tried to hide the pain she was in.

"I can make the pain go away." Jane offered.

"No, I want to suffer."

"Why?"

"Because it gives me another reason to kill the bastard."

==============================================================================================================

"That is the last time I saw them." Van Pelt had just finished explaining everything that had happened. The three of them were sitting a local coffee spot away from the CBI.

"What do we do?" Rigsby asked.

"We retrace their steps." Cho started. "Van Pelt I need to call local hospital, morgues, or any other place that he might have left them."

"You think they are dead?" Van Pelt asked worried.

"No, but I'd rather cover all of our bases." Cho replied. "Rigsby I want you to call any of your contacts and see what you can find about any unusual activity that might have happened in the direction they were traveling."

"But we have no clue which way they were heading." Rigsby informed him.

"Then you have a lot to cover."

"How are we supposed to do anything without our badges?" Van Pelt asked him.

"We have done it in the past we can do it again." Cho reminded them.

"But-"

"Don't think about it for now." Rigsby told her.

"I'm going to go and talk to some contacts of my own." Cho told them as he got to his feet. "We meet back here in a hour."

"Do you think they are alive?" Van Pelt asked Rigsby after Cho had left.

"I believe they are."

"I hope you are right."

"They are better together than apart and as long as they are together then they can survive whatever fate throws at them." Rigsby told her as he got to his feet. "Have a little faith."

===============================================================================================================

"At least the bleeding has stopped." Jane told Lisbon as he checked her arm.

"Thank god, because my arm is asleep." Lisbon said as she leaned her head against the wall. The two of them were back to sitting in the spot they were original sitting in before Red John came in.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?"

"Yes."

"Then your arm isn't asleep."

"You know sometimes you can be really annoying." Lisbon closed her eyes just as the door opened again and a different man came in holding a gun.

"A gun?" Jane lifted an eyebrow at the man. "I thought Red John only preferred knifes."

"He prefers them but allows us to use what we need to complete our mission." The man said as he walked over to them and pointed the gun towards Lisbon. "You, up."

"Like hell." Lisbon remained rooted to the spot.

"I will use force if you don't move." He told her.

"Go." Jane told her.

"What?" Lisbon said shocked.

"Please." Jane begged and got to his feet in order to help her.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, please." He told her as he moved away from Lisbon.

"Let's go." The man holding the gun gestured to the door. Lisbon nodded and made her way out of the room but not before giving Jane one more last look as the door closed as the look of defeat play on his face.

To Be Continued.

Feel free to leave a review as always.


	8. Trusting The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to all those who have left reviews.

Trusting The Heart.

"In here." The man with the gun told her as he opened a door. She noticed the moment she walked into the room that it looked like the interrogation rooms at the CBI. There was a table in the middle and two chairs facing opposite of each other. The only thing of importance was a black duffel bag sitting on the table

"Sit." The man order to her. She glared before sitting down in the chair that was facing the mirror. "Place your arms on the rest."

Lisbon did as she was told and watched as the man opened the bag and pulled out some rope and began to tie her wrist to the chair. She winced when he moved her injured arm so he could tie the rope around her wrist.

"Gentle." Red John voiced told the man as he entered the room. "She is here as my friend."

"So this is how you treat your friends." Lisbon replied sarcastically.

"This is for your own protection." He told her as he walked around the table to sit down opposite of her.

"Yeah, right."

"You must believe me that I would do nothing to hurt you."

"Go to hell." Lisbon snapped as the man tightened the ropes again.

"That is enough." Red John ordered the man who immediately nodded and walked away from her.

"I must admit that I regret that you got hurt in that little fiasco." Red John said sincerely. "But, I couldn't allow Patrick to have the upper hand."

"So you killed an innocent person to maintain your stance?" Lisbon inquired.

"Lorelei had fulfilled her purpose to me." Red John said without any remorse in his voice. "Now you Teresa you have the glorious chance of working with a man who truly respect your talents."

"You can't be serious?" Lisbon laughed.

"I'll prove it to you but first you need help." Red John motioned to the man to come forward again. "Unless you get medical attention to your arm soon it is likely to get infected so I'm going to offer you the needed medical supplies to make sure it heals correctly."

"What?" Lisbon raised an eyebrow.

"See I'm really a generous man." Red John nodded to his little minion who began to pull the makeshift bandage off her arm. He then went over to the black bag on the table and opened it. The minion opened a bottle of something which Lisbon hoped was disinfectant and placed some on a rag before getting inches within her injury. "However, to get this medical attention you will need to answer some questions."

"Questions?" Lisbon knew there had to be a catch.

"Don't worry they are easy." Red John smiled. "First tell me who you work for?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, Teresa."

Lisbon shook her head then answered his questioned. "I work for the CBI"

"Good girl." Red John smiled at her and nodded for his minion to continue. Lisbon felt the liquid burn and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. "Feel free to scream as need, no one can hear you."

"I'm fine." Lisbon grunted refusing to give him satisfaction of a scream.

"Then let's continued." Red John leaned back as if thinking about what to her next. "You were once engaged, correct?"

"How...yes" Lisbon answered him then felt a needle prick her skin. She looked quickly down to see what the minion had injected into her.

"It is only a numbing medication so he can do the stitches." Red John answered her unspoken questioned.

"Is he even qualified?" Lisbon asked as she struggled against the ropes.

"I'm asking the questions here." Red John got to his feet and started to pace around the room. "Who shot you?"

"You know who." Lisbon growled at him.

"I need a name."

"Craig O'Laughlin."

"I do miss Craig." Red John told her and as she watched out of the corner of her eye the minion start to stitch up the knife wound. He kept pacing until the minion finished and pulled out some gauze and tape from the black bag.

"Final question."

"What?" Lisbon asked annoyed.

Red John came over to her and leaned against the table before bending his head a little to get a better look at her. "You are willing to risk your life to save Patrick, are you not?

"Yes." Lisbon answered instantly.

"Interesting." Red John nodded to his minion who proceeded to wrap her arm up. "I must go for a while but I'll be back later." He told her as he made his way to the door.

"Oh, and your doctor there has some aspirin. I recommend taking it for the pain and for that headache of yours." He suggested before leaving the room.

"Open your mouth." The minion told her as he held out two aspirin.

"I'll pass."

"Your funeral." The minion replied and placed them on the table before leaving the room and closing the door.

Lisbon let out a sigh of relief as she heard the lock click shut. Looking down she had to admit that the guy had done a good job taking care of her injury. Leaning her head back she cursed herself out for not taking the medication because her headache was coming back in full force and the numbing medication was disappearing quickly. Closing her eyes she prayed for her safety and Jane's. She also prayed that her team was doing everything in their power to find them before it was too late.

Lisbon heard the lock click and the door open. Red John entered the room once again and came over to her. He knelt down and looked at her injured arm.

"The man is good but he tries my patience." He told her as he got to his feet. "So far you have answered all my questioned correctly but your answer to the last one had me worried."

"Why?"

"When we first met you were in love with the idea of good over evil. You wanted nothing more than to see those punished for their wrong. However, it seems now that isn't a priority in your life."

"Well, you are wrong there."

"You are right. You still uphold the law and love your job but now you are more than willing to risk it for one person."

Lisbon closed her mouth and looked away from him.

"So I want to see just how far you are willing to go for that person."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Another game." Red John said as he walked over to the mirror and knock on it. Instantly the room was lit and see saw Jane strapped to a chair. His hands and legs were tied to the chair while a gag was wrapped around his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lisbon asked.

"As I said before it is a game."

"You are sick." Lisbon snapped at him.

"The rules are the same, you answer my questions correctly and he lives. However, you answer one wrong and my friend over there will slice him. Enough wrong answers and he will bleed to death." Red John explained.

"I'm not playing." Lisbon refused.

"Either you play or I kill him now." Red John order her.

Lisbon looked over at Red John and nodded her head yes before looking back at Jane and mouthing the word "sorry."

"Let the game begin." Red John smirked as he pulled the chair away from the table and sat down. "First question; do you ever feel like strangling him?"

"Always." Lisbon admitted. See saw Jane eye's soften and she swore if he could smile his dazzling

smile he would have.

"See this is easy and I'll make it easier for you." Red John snapped his finger and someone else inside the room with Jane took the gag out of his mouth.

"Jane, are you okay?" Lisbon asked on impulse.

"Oh, yeah I love being manhandled by a pathetic minion." Jane smirked.

"Hush, or I will order him to replace the gag." Red John order directly to Jane. "Next question; Do you believe he is obsessed with trying to get his so-called revenge?"

"He sometimes goes a little overboard but-" Lisbon began.

"The truth, Teresa." Red John interrupted her.

"Yes." Lisbon resigned.

"Now you see that wasn't too hard. You keep this up and no pain will come to you or him." He smirked as he leaned back against the chair. "Do you believe he deserved what he got?"

"No." Lisbon said sternly.

"Wrong answer." Red John nodded and Lisbon watched as the minion quickly swiped the knife against Jane arm. Jane winced but to his credit didn't make a sound.

"Leave him alone." Lisbon begged.

"You answered the question wrong."

"No, I answered it correctly you just didn't like the answer." Lisbon corrected him. Red John lurched forward and placed his hand against her throat.

"My answers are never wrong." He growled before letting go of her throat. "Now do you want to continue?"

"Yes." Lisbon breathed heavily.

"Let us get more personal; how much did it hurt you when he left for Vegas?"

"Why is that important?"

"Just answer it?"

"It hurt. I thought we trusted each other." Lisbon said truthfully as she made eye contact with Jane. He looked pained after hearing what she said.

"And how did you feel after he slept with Lorelei?"

"I felt betrayed." Lisbon looked away from Jane so he couldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you love him?"

Lisbon looked away and didn't answer Red John.

"You answer or I'll hurt him." Red John reminded her.

"Yes." Lisbon stated as she looked directly at Red John so he would know that she wasn't lying to him.

"Even after all the times he left, lied, cheated, and hurt you; you still love him?" Red John asked.

"Yes." Lisbon repeated.

"And you are willing to do anything for him?"

"Yes."

"Including dying in his place?"

"Yes."

"No!" Jane shouted.

"He seems to disagree." Red John said as he pointed to Jane.

"He doesn't want to see anyone else killed in his pursuit of revenge." Lisbon explained.

"No, that is not entirely true." Red John corrected her.

"You're wrong."

"Jane didn't mind seeing Bosco die for his revenge."

"That is a lie."

"I don't lie, dear"

"Well, you have a funny way of believing what the truth is." Lisbon replied.

"The truth is in the eye of the beholder." Red John stated and knelt in front of her. "But if you do love him then you are willing to do anything, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then, I will let him go as long as you stay here."

"Excuse me?"

"I have always been in love with you and having you here with me would give me great pleasure." Red John smiled as he placed a hand on her wrist.

Lisbon looked over at Jane then back at Red John before speaking. "I will agree to your terms under one condition."

"And that is?"

"I want one hour with him." Lisbon said as she nodded towards Jane.

"Teresa, don't make a deal." Jane pleaded with her.

"Just one hour?" Red John asked.

"One hour and I'll stay." Lisbon nodded.

"Deal." Red John got to his feet and started to untie the ropes. Lisbon stood up and Red John pulled her closer to him. "You are making the right decision."

"Let him go." Lisbon said as Red John let her go.

"I will have someone escort both of you to another room." Red John told her as he made his way out of the room. Lisbon watched someone untie Jane and pull him to his feet and then he was gone, a few moments later someone came to get her and led her down to the room where she hoped Jane was waiting.

"Teresa?" Jane asked as she walked in the room and door closed.

"Patrick, don't" She pleaded with him before going over to him. "Just hold me."

Jane pulled him into her arms and held her tightly. Lisbon leaned her head against his shoulder and listened to the beating of his heart.

"Why?" Jane asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"I couldn't think of another way to save you."

"You already saved me several times over." He smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"Patrick, remember what you told me that time in the container?" Lisbon asked.

"I said I would always save you." Jane reminded her.

"Then do exactly that." She whispered.

"How?"

"You will figure it out." She smiled against his shoulder before breaking the embrace. "But in case you don't then we don't have much time left together."

"What do you suggest we do?" Jane asked suggestively with a grin.

"I want the truth from you."

"Truth?"

"About anything I ask you." Lisbon said as she walked over to the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"This is how you want to spend our last hour together?" Jane asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes, I just want to know everything about you." She told him as scooted back and lay down on the bed.

"My life story takes longer than an hour to explain." Jane replied as he joined her.

"Then give me the short version." Lisbon smiled as Jane wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, my father taught me how to con people..."

To Be Continued.


	9. The Quiet Before the Firestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still not mine.
> 
> A/N: A huge thank you to all those who have read this story and to Jenn and Eva for helping me when I needed it the most. You two the best when it comes to talking about our show.

The Quiet Before the Firestorm.

"After I met her I knew I wanted to get away from the carny life." Jane told Lisbon as he tightened his grip on her. "We made a pact to get out of there after I had enough money to survive on until I could get my psychic business up and running." He continued with the story he had started less than an hour ago.

"How long did that take?"

"Not long. I joined some of my father's old poker games and won a good amount of money off them. When I had the money we were about to take off, Danny pleaded that we stay but she said she couldn't."

"Is that when you go married?" Lisbon asked softly as she burrowed herself deeper into his arms.

"Yes, and right after she had to bail Danny out she knew we had to leave. So we took off a week after the wedding and never looked back." Jane told her then when quiet as he was thinking about the past.

"Thank you." Lisbon whispered against his chest.

"For what?"

"Telling me."

"I haven't told you everything, " Jane admitted as he pulled away from her to look at her properly.

"You will."

"You have that much confidence in me?" He asked surprised.

"No."

"No?" He raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"I am confident that you will get us out of here but telling me the rest of your life story will require a little more tact." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jane asked softly after he broke the kiss.

"Only if I am given the chance not to answer."

"Fine."

"Then, yes."

"Marry me." Jane didn't falter as he asked her. Lisbon mouth dropped open a little at the question he had just asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You are asking me here?"

"There are worse places."

"Like?"

"Well, I could ask you when-" He began to speak but Lisbon leaned up and kissed him deeply. He moaned as she pushed him on his back and rolled on top of him.

"Is that a yes?" Jane asked a little breathless after he broke the kiss. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek and smiled against it.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well, once but I caught you in that lie."

"And then proceeded to get your revenge on me."

"You should know better than to lie to me." He was messing with her as his free hand was making unknown shapes against her back. She broke away from the hand that was still cupping her cheek and laid her head against his chest.

"You realize that if we do get married that there is a big possibility that you won't work for the team anymore."

"They tried that once and it didn't hold so I have no fear that they'll keep us together." Jane said confidently.

"So you just assume that I want to spend all day with you at work then go home and spend the rest of the day with you?"

"It is your most secret desire." Jane smirked just as Lisbon slapped the side of his chest with her hand.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked towards the door. It opened and Red John walked in with one of his minions in tow.

"Aww, am I interrupting something." He had an evilness to his voice that made Jane want to run up to him and beat the living daylights out of him.

"Yes." Lisbon answered and moved away from Jane before placing her feet on the floor then standing up. Jane followed her exact movement and stood right behind her as she moved over to Red John.

"Ready?" Red John asked gleefully.

"One second." Lisbon said as she turned around to face Jane. She lifted her hands and grabbed his shirt to pull him into a kiss. The kiss was that of one who knew they might not be coming back to the person they loved.

"Enough." Red John screamed.

Lisbon broke the kiss and threw her arms around Jane neck as he lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "I will save you."

"I know." She whispered back before removing her arms and walking away from him. Jane made a move towards Lisbon but Red John little minion stepped between them in order to keep Jane where he was at.

"Final words, Patrick?" Red John asked with chuckle.

"Go to hell, you bastard."

"You first."

"You will not win this game, Patrick." He continued.

"If you touch her I swear that I will do everything to hunt you down and kill you."

"That sounds awfully familiar. How did that work out for you the first time?"

"BASTARD." Jane shouted and lunged towards Red John but his minion grabbed Jane's hand and shoved him against the wall and started to twist Jane arm with enough pressure that he could break it within a few seconds.

"Stop." Lisbon pleaded with Red John as she watched Jane wince in pain.

"Let him go." Red John ordered his minion. The man nodded and released Jane who backed away from the group.

"Why?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Because if I can't have happiness then you shouldn't be able to." Red John told him before forcing Lisbon out the door. The minion turned around and punched Jane in the chest causing him to fall to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Never disrespect the master." The minion breathed into Jane's ear before walking out of the room. Jane crawled over to the wall and leaned against it as he tried to catch his breath. He hated not having the upper hand and now he definitely didn't have the upper hand on anyone.

"Agent Cho?" Cho looked up from his desk as a messenger called his name. Cho raised his hand and the messenger walked over to him. Van Pelt watched as a young adult walked over to his desk. The guy looked like he belonged in some grunge band. The two of them had been in a small bar waiting for a contact that might have some information on the location of Jane and Lisbon.

"Hold on, please." Cho told the person he was talking to on the phone.

"Sign here." The messenger told him as he held out a clipboard.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"Dude, I just deliver that stuff." The messenger told him.

"Don't call me dude." Cho ordered as he grabbed the clipboard and signed the little paper that was on it. He then tossed it back to the messenger.

"Lighten up old man." The messenger gave him an envelope and walked away.

"What a jerk." Van Pelt stated as she watched him leave. She looked over to Cho who was suddenly smiling. "What is it?"

"Call Rigsby and tell him to meet us at this address." Cho wrote down an address on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"What is going on?" She asked him again.

"This is the answer to the question we have tried to find."

"The location of Jane and Lisbon?" Van Pelt asked hopeful.

"Yes, and the identity of Red John." Cho smiled as he gave her the paper.

"But who left it?"

"Anonymous." Cho said as he grabbed his gun from the desk drawer. "Call Bertram right after you call Rigsby." He told her as she grabbed her own weapon and followed him out of the bar.

"What about the FBI?" She asked as they got into the car.

"No." Cho answered as he started the car and put it into drive. "We are in this position because of them"

"So what happens now?" Lisbon asked Red John as he led her into a dining room. He had his hand gripping her arm so she couldn't make a run for it. The dining room table was all setup for a romantic dinner for two, including candlelight.

"We celebrate." Red John said gleefully as he let go of her arm and pulled out a seat for her to sit in. "Please." He motioned his hand for her to sit. Lisbon grudgingly sat down, he pushed the chair in and then picked up the napkin that was sitting on the table and placed it in her lap. Lisbon didn't brother to suppress the shiver that ran through her body.

"What are we celebrating?" Lisbon asked as she watched him walk over to the other side of the table and pull out a chair. He sat down and placed his own napkin in his lap before speaking.

"My success and, of course, our future." He smiled as he held up a champagne flute and waited for her to join him.

"No, thanks." She said as she leaned back against the chair.

"Really? This happens to be the best champagne money can buy." He told her as he took a sip of it and smiled. "I only want the best for the woman who I love."

"Then let me go."

"Can't have that, dear."

"Don't call me dear."

"You have no problem with Patrick calling you that." Red John pointed out to her.

"Well, you aren't him." She growled as the door leading to what she believed was a kitchen opened and two men stepped out carrying trays of food. One placed a tray in front of her and lifted the lid to revel a lobster, which had been de-shelled already, a baked potato, and some asparagus wrapped in bacon.

"Smells good doesn't it." Red John inhaled deeply. Lisbon didn't open her mouth but her stomach growled. Red John smiled at her and motioned her to eat. "It won't kill you and it is really delicious."

"I'm not a fan of seafood."

"I know you better than that, Teresa." Red John said as he took a bite of his potato. Lisbon's stomach gave another growl and she sighed. Reaching down she picked up the fork and took a small bite of the potato, followed by the lobster. Damn the man for being correct. The food tasted delicious.

"See now aren't you feeling better?" Red John asked as dropped his fork on the empty plate and grabbed his napkin to wipe his hand and face.

"Have you let him go yet?" Lisbon ignored his question.

"Not yet."

"You promised."

"And I will keep it after we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, my dear we can't stay here. I have this amazing place that is isolated from everyone so we will never be disturbed again." Red John got to his feet and walked over to a radio that was sitting on a table. He turned it on and played with the knobs before coming to the station he was looking for. Jazz music filled the quiet room as he walked over to her and offered her his hand for a dance.

"I'll pass." Lisbon told him as she placed her napkin on the empty plate.

"You will dance with me." Red John ordered and grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet and then into his arms. She tried to struggle but he pulled her closer and tightened his grip. "We are going to be together forever, my dear, so you better get used to dancing with me."

"I won't." Lisbon managed to pull away from him and then felt the sting of his hand as he slapped her across the face.

"You bitch!"

"If you wanted a wife then you should have looked for someone else." Lisbon said as her lips curved into a smile.

"You are just as bad as him, just as much as a smart-ass." Red John huffed.

"You are no better, at least he is man enough to admit that he made a mistake and is willing to do whatever it takes to redeem himself." Lisbon snarled as she reach down to grab the fork that was sitting on the plate all the while she kept eye contact with Red John.

"Redeem himself?" Red John chortled as he took a step towards her and grabbed her wrist twisting it until she dropped the utensil. "You need to be more sly."

"Sir?" One of Red John minions poked his head into the dining room.

"What?" Red John snapped and looked at the minion but didn't release his grip on her wrist. Lisbon tried to struggle but the pain got worse as she did.

"We might have a problem." The minion said as he walked into the room.

"What is it?" Red John demanded again.

"We think Lorelei got a letter out." The minion stated as he placed his hands behind his back in an at-ease position.

"How?!" Red John let go of Lisbon wrist finally and turned to face his minion who was now shaking slightly.

"We are not sure, sir." He answered quickly.

Red John made his way towards the minion and was towering over him when he spoke next. "Find out or you will have seen your last sunset."

"Yes, sir." The minion came to attention and headed out of the room. Red John stared at him leaving; Lisbon moved and took off towards the other door. She was just about out when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her roughly back. Her back rammed into the front of Red John chest and he threw his arm around her waist and tightened his grip so she couldn't move.

"Not smart." Red John said as he removed his hand off her shoulder and then used it to move her hair away from her neck. He leaned down and started to leave soft kisses on her neck. Lisbon shuddered and tried to move but it only made him tighten his grip. He removed his lips from her neck and whispered into her ear. "Tonight you'll be mine."

"Like hell I will." Lisbon snarled.

"You will enjoy it tremendously, my dear." He said as the hand on her waist started to move down. "I've been told that I'm unbelievable."

"I think you have been lied to." Lisbon said as she got an arm free and grabbed the wrist that he had against her waist. She twisted it enough to get out of his grip entirely and then she pulled it, forcing him to his knees with the wrist she was holding pinned to his back.

"Let me go!" Red John hissed.

"I am going to kill you, bastard." Lisbon said, as she pulled tighter on his wrist causing him to grunt. "You killed my brother and I swear if it is the last thing I do on this earth, I will make you suffer for that."

"You killed your brother." Red John grunted as he tried to escape from her grip.

"I didn't put the blade to his neck." Lisbon cried out.

"Yes, you did. The second you started to fall for that man you put everyone you love in danger." Red John's breathing sound normal and Lisbon started to panic.

"Who killed him?" Lisbon voice was shaky as she asked. Lisbon had loosened her grip just enough that Red John slide his foot across her legs causing Lisbon to let go of his wrist before her back hit the floor. He moved to cover her body over with his, he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head and then he moved one of his legs of top of both hers so she couldn't get away from him. Now they were inches away from each other.

"Another nameless face in the crowd." Red John replied to her question as he leaned down to kiss her. Lisbon tried to shift away from him but he had her pinned. Just as lips got close to hers, the kitchen door slammed opened and he moved his head to look at the intruder. Lisbon breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're on their way." The man said, breathing heavily.

"Who?"

"Her team." The man pointed to Lisbon. Red John got to his feet and pulled her roughly to hers before shoving her toward the man.

"Lock her up, then get everyone outside with the guns." Red John ordered him as he walked to the kitchen door. He stopped and turned around to face Lisbon.

"It all ends tonight."

To Be Continued.


	10. Firestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to all those who have left reviews on the last chapter. Also another thanks to my beta Nerwen. Enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review at the end.

Jane was pacing around the small room trying to decide on how he could get out of the room. Of course if he was Rigsby or Cho he could most likely just slam the door open with his shoulder and body strength alone but he was man enough to admit that he wasn't that strong. Now if he had a card or even a bobby pin then he could pick the damn lock.

He went over to the doorknob and turned it just for luck but it was still locked. Bending down he examined the doorknob hoping something would click in his head about it, but his mind was on Lisbon and her safety.

He got to his feet and kicked the door with his foot "Dammit it." He groaned as he felt pain in his foot from where he'd kicked the door. Just then the door opened and one of Red John's minions shoved Lisbon right into his arms before he closed the door again.

"You're safe." Jane breathed as he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Not for long, they are on their way." Lisbon said as she broke away from him and headed over to the door.

"Who?"

"How good are you at picking locks?" Lisbon ignored his question and looked at the door before looking back at him.

"With the right tools I'm excellent but you didn't answer my question."

"Can you pick the lock with this?" Lisbon produced a dinner knife from her pants, which made Jane raise a eyebrow at how it even got there.

"Where did you get that?" He couldn't hide the smirk playing on his face. "And what else do you have down there?"

"Jane." Lisbon warned. "Can you pick the lock or not?"

"I can try."

"You'd better because the team is on their way here."

"What?"

"You wanted an end game, well you are about to get one." Lisbon said as she shoved the knife into his hands. "And I refuse to be a sitting duck when they show up."

"You and me both." Jane bent down and started to work on the lock door with the knife. "Couldn't you have gotten his keys instead?"

"You are lucky that I mange to get that out."

"Yeah, well it isn't the best tool for breaking out of places."

"So you're saying you can't do it?" Lisbon couldn't help teasing him despite the perilous situation they were in.

"Have some patience, woman." He responded as he fiddled with the knife.

"I'm running out of patience." Lisbon said annoyed as she started to pace. Jane stopped what he was doing and walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Teresa." Jane pleaded with her.

"He said I killed my brother because I fell in love with you." Lisbon explained as tears started to form around her eyes. "I know he was just trying to get me off my game but still I can't help but thinking..."

"Teresa, you know that it is all lies. You didn't kill your brother; you didn't put that knife to his throat. He did that without hesitation. This isn't your fault and I need you to believe me when I say that." Jane pulled her into his arms and held her.

"But I allowed myself get closer to you." Her voiced was slightly muffled as she had her head buried in his chest trying to hide her tears from him.

Jane placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "If anyone is to blame it is me for allowing myself to become my friend and more. You saved me when I was beyond lost and gave me hope for the future. If anyone put a knife to your brother neck it was me because I fell in love with you several years ago. I tried to deny my feelings because I knew deep down this might happen but that night I couldn't deny it anymore because I wanted a future." Jane explained.

"Patrick it isn't-"

"Let me finish. I'm in love with you and whatever happens from here on out I don't regret falling in love with you. You are my saint Teresa." He finished and lifted his hand away from her so he could wipe the tears that were now falling from her cheek.

She leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips before slipping her arms around his neck and holding onto him for a few moments. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes, we do." Jane responded and stepped out of her embrace, then went back to working on the door. "Did he do or say anything else."

"Other than try and come on to me?"

"What?" Jane stopped and looked at her. "Tell me you are lying."

"Nope."

"Son of a bitch." Jane slammed he knife into the door and heard a click.

"Did you get it?" Lisbon asked as she watched him get to his feet and place his hand on the doorknob. He turned the knob and the door opened.

"See I can do anything."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him. "Stay here."

"No."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"This is my fight." His anger was clear in his eyes.

"I know it is but I need you to follow my orders."

"I won't. I need to get my revenge on him."

"Jane." Lisbon pleaded with him.

"I won't stay, Lisbon." He moved her aside and walked out of the room. Lisbon followed closely on his heels.

They made their way down the hallway slowly; all around them they heard the shouting of orders from different people. "We need to get a gun." Lisbon whispered to him as he stopped at a corner.

"There is someone coming."

"Move behind me." Lisbon ordered him and he complied.

A man carrying a small handgun turned the corner and Lisbon pulled him by the shirt and shoved him to the ground. He dropped the gun as he hit the floor; Jane bent down and picked it up aiming it at the person. Lisbon had the man's hands behind his back and her knee was pressed in his lower back.

"Let me go." The man struggled to get away from Lisbon but she kept her grip on him.

"Yeah, that isn't happening." Jane said as he bent down and hit the back of the gun against the man's head knocking him out cold.

"Jane!" Lisbon was shocked but kept her voice low, as she checked for a pulse on the man below her.

"What?"

"You could have killed him."

"So."

"Jane, we are not going to hurt everyone that is connected to Red John." Lisbon explained as she got to her feet.

"You won't, but that doesn't mean I won't."

"If you hurt anyone without a justifiable cause I will be forced to arrest you."

"Really? Are we back to that." Jane asked as he made his way down the hallway.

"Yes, and give me the gun." Lisbon hissed as she caught up with him.

"No."

"God, sometimes I really hate you." Lisbon muttered as she followed him.

"Do you hear that?" Jane asked as he came to a halt.

"What?" Lisbon asked him but he placed a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet.

"Jane?" She whispered.

"I think I hear his voice."

"Where?"

"Outside." He whispered and pointed to a door on the left side of the hallway.

"Give me the gun." Lisbon repeated.

"I'm going to get my revenge." Jane informed her and took a step towards the door before he felt his body being thrown against the wall. Lisbon put both of her hands on his chest and kept him pinned against the wall. "We don't have time for this."

"I can't let you go out there." She told him earnestly as their eyes connected.

"I told you before that when I meet him I will not allow him to live." Jane hissed as he tried to move but Lisbon shoved him back again.

"Are you willing to give up everything?"

"What?" Confusion washed over his face.

"If you kill him then you are no better than him and I believe you know that deep down."

"He killed my wife and child."

"Jane, please just listen to me for once."

"I can't." His eyes never wavered from hers. Lisbon sighed and removed her hands from his chest.

"Then go." Lisbon said defeated as she walked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have anything to protect myself from what is about to happen out there." She pointed to the door that he was sure led to the outside. "I'm going to find another way out of here."

"Teresa." She could hear the shakiness in his voice.

"I won't stand by and watch you throw away everything you have and could have." She replied without turning around and then turned down another hallway leaving him by himself.

Jane looked at the gun in his hand and then the door that led to the outside. Taking a deep breath he headed to the door and place his hand on the doorknob. He gave one last glance down the hallway in the direction that Lisbon had disappeared before opening the door and walking out into the cold night.

He was blasted with the sounds of several people yelling all over the place. He watched as men and woman started to take their hiding places behind several trees. He calculated in his head that they must have been close to Red John hideout when they were run off the road. It was cold and he could see his breath, looking up he saw that the moon was hidden behind the trees and clouds. Instinct finally kicked in and he crouched down behind some boxes that had been sitting by the door. He looked around the area for Red John but the men and woman had their faces cover, which meant it could be any one of them.

"Get ready." Someone shouted and Jane looked towards the area that the voice had come from. In the distance he could see a small patch of lights that suddenly went out, as they got closer. He hoped the team had a better idea than driving into Red John's camp with the car headlights off. It was then he heard the first shot go off. Ducking down as far as his body would go he heard several more shots being fired all around him.

"Cease fire." The same person yelled and everything quieted around him.

"CBI, put your guns down!" Cho voiced boom through the dark.

"FBI, put your guns down now!" Another voice boomed.

"We will not." The voice that told Red John's minion to get ready replied.

"We will use all means necessary to get our people out." Cho informed the man.

"If you step into this camp we will be forced to fire." The man replied to Cho.

"No one has to die here."

Leave it up to Cho to try and reason with one of Red John's men. Jane shook his head and peeked over the boxes. His eyes settled on the man who was standing in the middle of the camp area with an assault rifle in his hands. This must be the man who was doing the talking. Jane lifted the gun and tried to aim it when he heard Red John's voice.

"Mr. Cho, have your team place their guns down as well as the FBI or I will kill her."

The camp area was suddenly illuminated with light and Jane felt his heart drop as he watched Red John drag Lisbon to the middle of the camp area with his armed wrapped around her neck and a gun pointed at her head.

"Shit." Jane muttered under his breath.

"You have one last chance, Mr. Cho." Red John called out to him.

"Drop you weapons." Cho yelled.

"Now everyone reveal yourself." Red John ordered.

"Not until you drop your weapon." Cho responded.

"You are in no condition to bargain." Red John reminded him pushed the gun deeper into Lisbon skull.

Jane watched from his spot as Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt came out of the woods with their hands up, as did several other CBI agents.

"Now the FBI."

"No." Cho told him, as he got closer to Red John.

"Pardon?"

"What is to stop you from killing all of us?"

"You are not the one I want." Red John told him simply.

"Then let her go."

Red John laughed and Jane felt his lip twitch. "She will remain with me. Now do as I say."

"Cho, don't" Lisbon ordered him and Red John tighten his grip around her neck.

"Quiet, my dear."

"Go to hell you bastard."

"One last chance." Red John ignored Lisbon and placed his finger softly on the trigger. Cho opened his mouth to talk.

"NO!" Jane shouted as he got to his feet with the gun in his hand pointing at Red John.

"Finally revealing yourself, Patrick." He cranked his head to the side to look at Jane.

"Let her go." Jane snarled as he walked over slowly to Red John. He didn't need to look around to know that every minion of Red John had their guns trained on him.

"No." Red John said simply as he turned around with Lisbon and faced Jane.

"I will not hesitate to kill you." Jane hissed as he came within feet of Red John and stopped, the gun was pointed at Red John.

"You wanted an end game for so long, now it is here."

"And you will lose."

"Take your shot but know this, if you kill me then my people will kill her and everyone around you. You will of course remain alive for the sole reason of having to deal with the aftermath of knowing that you caused several dozen deaths." Red John informed him almost gleefully.

"Only one person will die here today and that will be you." Jane exclaimed as he placed his finger against the trigger of the gun he was holding.

"Jane." Van Pelt begged but Jane didn't look over at her, he kept his eyes focused on Red John.

"You are still blinded by your selfishness." Red John told him as he placed his finger on his own gun that was pointed at Lisbon head.

"Patrick." Lisbon whispered and Jane eyes shifted to hers. Over the years he had come to know every feeling she felt just by looking in her eyes. But what he saw there this time he couldn't believe.

"No." He shook his head slightly at her.

"I trust you." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"You took everything away from me." Jane eyes focused on Red John again. "But you will not take this."

"And what is that exactly?"

"My future."

"Your future?" Red John laughed. "Your future will be inside a nice padded room."

"No, my future is my second chance and I will take it this time." Jane said clearly as he pulled the trigger.

He felt the bullet leave the gun and watched in slow motion as it quickly hit Lisbon straight in the chest. She fell limp against Red John who removed his arm from her neck and let her drop to the ground. Quietness spread through the camp as Red John looked shocked at Lisbon body on the ground. He looked back at Jane and lifted his weapon.

"You killed her?"

"I told her I would do anything to get my revenge."

"You are a sad man."

"And you are dead one." Jane fired the gun again hitting Red John straight in the chest, within seconds several others shot rang out around him. Jane felt something sear through his chest and leg before he dropped to the ground. From the ground he noticed Cho on one knee with a small handgun in hand pointed at Jane, he knew that Cho had fired the shot. He forced himself to turn onto his back as he heard the gun fire start to quiet down.

"What the hell did you do?." Cho asked him as he dropped closer to where Jane was laying on the ground.

"Is she okay?" Jane asked as he tried to block out the pain from his leg.

"You shot her, what do you think?" Cho asked angrily as he put heavy pressure on Jane's leg causing him to yelp.

"I did it to save her."

"What?"

"Something is wrong." Jane said as he started to fill light-headed.

"What?" Cho asked as he watch the blood start to drain from Jane's face.

"There is a light." Jane whispered as he felt Cho's hands start to move around.

"Crap, you were shot again." Cho said as pulled Jane's vest apart and noticed a hole in his chest.

"It feels warm there." Jane muttered.

"Jane, stay with me." Cho urged before yelling for help.

"Teresa?"

"She is being seen by the paramedics." Cho informed him and yelled again for help.

"Tell her I love her."

"Tell her yourself." Cho hissed at Jane.

"The light is calling, it is safe there." Jane heard Cho yell at him from a distance before he allowed the light to pull him.

To Be Continued...


	11. And From The Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all those who have left reviews. Only one more chapter after this. Second posting since the site was down. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> 2nd A/N: Please check out my co-written stories with Nerwen called Secluded in Red it is under my favorites.

And From The Ashes.

Lisbon woke not to the sound of a machine beeping but rather a sharp pain in her chest. Blinking away the after effects of a medical induce sleep, she took in her surroundings before letting out a small sigh of relief that she was actually alive after Jane had shot her. She was about to dwell on the idea of what Jane had done when the door opened and Cho poked his head in.

"Boss?"

"Hey," Lisbon muttered happily, which she could blame on the drugs that were in her system.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," she replied as she rested on of her hands on her stomach.

"That wasn't what I asked?"

"I know," Lisbon gave him a slight smile before turning serious, "how is Jane?"

"Still asleep, it seems as if the doctors gave him some powerful drugs."

"So that is how you control him," Lisbon laughed slightly then grimaced as she felt pain again.

"Want me to call a nurse?" Cho asked concerned.

"No, I can deal with the pain," she told him as she closed her eyes, "he shot me."

"Yes, he did but I assume you told him so," Cho stared at her waiting for a answer.

"Yes, it was the only way he could get what he wants."

"Which was?"

"Revenge of course," Lisbon replied then opened her eyes "have you called my brothers?"

"Yes, they are on their way."

"Call them back and tell them not to come."

"What?"

"Please just do it," Lisbon pleaded as she looked at him.

"Understood," Cho nodded just as the door opened and Bertram walked in.

"Agents," Bertram gave them a smile before making his way over to Lisbon, "how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine, sir."

"Good," Bertram nodded.

"Cho, can you go check on Jane?" Lisbon requested but Cho knew the meaning behind those words, she wanted to talk to the director about something important and he was entirely sure he knew what it was.

"Your team is being praised for the death of Red John," Bertram informed her after Cho had left. "The CBI will be having a ceremony in your team's honor and each member will be given recognition for their work."

"Thank you for that," Lisbon replied, "but there is something I need to request from you."

"Does this have to do with Jane?" Bertram went straight to the point.

"Yes and no," Lisbon answered truthfully.

"What is it that you need?"

"I want a leave of absence from the CBI," she stated firmly.

"Well, you need rest so I don't see how that could be a problem." Bertram stated unaffected by her request.

"Thank you, sir," Lisbon replied gratefully.

Bertram studied her but Lisbon refused to meet his eye. "You will be back though?"

"To be perfectly honest sir, I'm not sure."

"Agent, I'm not sure what happened between you and Jane but I recommend you don't do anything too hastily," Bertram gave her a small smile. "Take some time and we will revisit this topic later on."

"Yes, sir" Lisbon acknowledge. Bertram nodded and walked out of the room just as Grace came in.

"Your awake," Grace walked over to her and gave her a huge smile.

"Just the person I wanted to speak to," Lisbon stated as Grace pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

"What about?"

"I need to take some personal time," she informed her.

"That is understandable with your injury you need time to heal."

"This has nothing to do with the injury," Lisbon admitted.

"Rather it has to do with the person that caused it," Grace stated knowingly.

"I think we need some time apart," she admitted more to herself than Grace.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"No, but I'm not sure what I want now and if I know him then I know he isn't sure what he wants."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Jane has always been so focused on killing Red John, I doubt he has ever thought about what he would do when it was over," Lisbon sadly declared.

"But what makes you think he won't stay?"

"What reason does he have to?"

* * *

 

He felt off like if he had been sleeping for too long on his couch as his body was stiff and sore from being in the same position. His mind was cloudy as he tried to think clearly about where he was. Keeping his eyes closed he allowed his other senses to take over he could hear a distance beeping sound, he felt heavy and sore all around but mostly in his leg and chest. He tasted some sort of plastic taste in the back of his throat; he swallowed and felt his throat tighten even more.

"Jane?" Someone was calling his name but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet as he still tried to get his bearings.

"Jane, open your eyes." The voice seemed closer but still muffled in his mind. Slowly he cracked open one eye and shut it again against the harsh light that greeted him. Taking a deep breath he opened both of his eyes slowly and allowed them to adjust to the light before he looked around and saw Grace standing by his bedside, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Grace?" His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"Nice to see you awake again, you gave us a scare," she informed him as she reached over and poured some water into a small cup. She then offered it to him but he shook his head lightly and closed his eyes again when an image popped into his head.

"Lisbon!"

"She is fine," Grace told him as he eyes shot open and he looked around the room. "She is recuperating in another room."

"But I shot her," he whispered his voice seems even more horsed than before.

"Yes you did and they did lose her almost on the table but she is a fighter," Grace told him as she reach behind her and pulled a chair close to the bed.

"When can I see her?" He asked as he tried to sit up but the pain he felt throughout his body forced him back down with a groan.

"You need your rest."

"Grace, please."

"Let the doctor look at you first before we go any further."

"Then get him."

"Don't you want to know?" Grace ignored his order and stared at him.

"I know he is dead," Jane replied as he looked over at her. "I knew the moment I woke up."

"How?"

"Because I can finally breathe."

The door opened just as he finished his sentence and Cho walked in with a doctor.

"Mr. Jane you are awake," he informed him.

"Nice observation," Jane retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"It looks like you are recovering nicely," the doctor stated as he looked over Jane's chart. "Any pain?"

"A little."

"I'll get a nurse to give you some more drugs."

"I don't want drugs, I want out of here," he was adamant as he forced himself to sit up.

"You will be required to stay a little longer in order to make sure everything is okay," the doctor said as he studied the chart.

"Fine, but let me see her."

"Who?"

"Our boss," Cho told the doctor.

"Ah, well until I see some more improvement, I recommend that he stays in bed."

"I disagree."

"It is the best thing for your health."

"I don't care," Jane was going to prove his point when he watched Cho walk over and place a hand on his shoulder.

"He will stay in bed," Cho told the doctor as he put some pressure telling Jane under no circumstance that he wasn't leaving this room anytime soon.

"Good, I'll be back later to check on him." The doctor places the chart back and nodded to the three of them before walking out of the room.

"You can't keep me in here," Jane wrenched his shoulder away from Cho and then made a move to get out of bed when he felt sharp pain in his chest "Damn," he mutter as he stopped his movements.

"You are in no position to go anywhere until you have healed more," Cho explained just as Jane slumped back against the bed.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, and she already asked about you."

"What did she asks?"

"She asks me if you really did shoot her," Cho smiled a little at him.

"I'm assuming that she isn't happy about that."

"She is more happy that you can't shoot worth crap," Cho stated as he made his way to the door.

"When will she be released?"

"Who knows but you two need rest for the time being so try and focus on that," Cho motioned Grace to join him.

"We will check on you later," she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm glad you are okay."

"Thanks," he told her as she straightened up and went over to meet Cho.

"Want us to tell her anything?"

"Tell her I'm awake."

Cho nodded and then asked "Anything else?"

"She knows everything else," Jane closed his eyes again just as he heard the door open and close quickly. He was alone with his thoughts for the time being and for that he was grateful because he had a lot to think about now.

"He is dead,"

He thought to himself as he opened his eyes again and looked around. The sun was shining into the room and in the distance over the beeping of the machines he could hear birds chirping. The mission he had set out to do all those years ago was finally over, he had gotten the man responsible for the deaths of his wife and daughter. But why did the result feel so hallow? He was free of his demons, done chasing, done wondering if he would be able to ever get his revenge. Now that it was over his mind wasn't focus on the past but rather the future and if he had one with the CBI and most importantly Lisbon. He allowed his eyes to slip closed and gave into the exhaustion that he felt throughout his body.

* * *

 

Jane was sure he was developing cabin fever after having spent already over four days in the same room. He was agitated and wanted to get away from the place but it seemed as if his body was working against him in that section. The wound to the chest was healing nicely according the doctor but the one from where Cho shot him was not healing as quickly, granted he had tried to put pressure on it a few days before which caused more harm than good. He was about to push the call button to bug a nurse about being discharged when Rigsby came in carrying some books.

"Please tell me those are my discharge papers," Jane begged.

"Nope, some puzzle books to keep you from going insane." Rigsby dropped the books on the table and then sat down.

"Get me out of here," Jane demanded but Rigsby only shook his head no.

"The doctor refuses to release you."

"I'll sign a damn AMA," Jane shot back.

"You could but the guard outside the room won't let you go far," Rigsby pointed behind him with a smirk on his face.

"This is all Bertram's doing isn't it?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You are a terrible liar," Jane huffed as he pressed the call button.

"What is it Mr. Jane?" a nurse asked a few moments later.

"Can you get the doctor?"

"He is busy, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, I want out of here," Jane hissed.

"I have told you several times you are not allowed to leave," the nurse stated then walked out of the room.

"They let Lisbon leave so why the hell can't I," Jane knew he was whining but he hated being in this place and to make things worse Lisbon had yet to visit him.

"She is resting at home," Rigsby told him but that didn't make him feel better.

"I can do that too."

"You live in a motel."

"Meh," Jane sighed heavily as he leaned back against the bed pillows.

"You need your rest," Rigsby said as he tossed Jane a book.

"I need to get out of here," Jane said as he looked out at the window. "She is going to leave isn't she?"

"Who?"

"Lisbon."

"She hasn't talked to me or anyone on the team," Rigsby was honest with him.

"Which definitely means she is planning on leaving."

"Isn't that what you were going to do?"

"In the past I would have walked away from all of this," Jane sighed as he looked back over at Rigsby.

"And now?"

"I don't want to."

Rigsby studied him for a few moments. He knew the look on Jane's face all too familiar it was that of someone who was in love. Rigsby closed his eyes briefly before reopening them and asking Jane the one question he had been waiting for "What can I do?"

"Help me out of here," Jane pleaded with a smile.

"And where are you going to go?" Rigsby knew the answer the moment it left his mouth.

"I need to see her," Jane told him as he threw the bed sheet aside and swung his legs over the bed. He was willing to suffer in pain in order to see her. He was about to stand up just as the door opened and Cho walked in.

"It won't do you any good," he told Jane.

"What won't?" Jane pretended to be clueless as he studied him.

"She has left," Cho replied simply.

"What?" Jane asked shocked.

"She left this morning," Cho told him as he walked over to him and handed him a note, "she left this for you."

Jane opened the note and there was only one line.

"Forgive me."

He tossed the note on the bed and gingerly got to his feet. Cho studied him before speaking. "What are you doing?"

"Going after her," Jane gritted as he made his way slowly over to the closet that held his clothes.

"You don't even know where she is," Rigsby exclaimed as he watch Jane.

"I know, but I will find her."

"How?" Cho asked as Jane opened the closet door.

"Because I know her better than she knows herself," Jane said as he pulled the pants off the hanger.

* * *

 

With a good amount of difficulty, Jane managed to get dressed and sneak out of the hospital. He had Rigsby drive him to Lisbon apartment while Cho stay behind and dealt with the aftermath of him leaving. Rigsby pulled the car in an empty space, turned it off then got out and went to the passenger side to help Jane get out. Handing him the clutches Jane pull himself painfully out of the car and doubted his plan as he made his way to her front door.

"Are you going to make it?" Rigsby asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, just open the door," Jane motion with his head to the door.

"I don't have a key."

"Pick the lock."

"That is against the law," Rigsby crossed his arms and refuse to move. Jane studied him and Rigsby started to scrum before uncrossing his arms and then use one of his to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a pick pocketing set.

"That's a good boy."

"You're an ass," Rigsby said as he started to pick the lock. "Lisbon is going to kick my ass for doing this."

"She is in no condition to kick your ass," Jane reminded him.

"Doesn't mean she can't put me on stakeout duty for months upon months," Rigsby answered then stopped playing with the lock as a thought dawned on him "or worse."

"Meh, stop being a wimp and open the door," Jane stated as he looked around.

"If you wanted it done fast then you should have done it yourself."

"I would but then she would kick my ass," Jane stated with a smirk just as he heard the click of the door.

"But you just said."

"Oh, I was lying about that," he pushed him out-of-the-way and hopped his way into the quiet house.

"What do you plan to do next?" Rigsby asked as he closed the door.

"She would have left a clue to where she was going," Jane looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the pictures of her brothers that were taken a long a time ago. He moved over there and picked up the picture frame and studied it. "She went home."

"What?"

"Did any of you tell her brothers what happened?"

"No," Rigsby said sadly as he dropped his head a little.

"She wanted to face them in person and apologize."

"But she wasn't the one that got Tommy killed," Rigsby stated as he joined Jane. Jane placed the picture back down.

"That is the problem with people like us."

"What?"

"Even if it isn't our fault we still feel the need to blame ourselves for the outcome," Jane explained as he slowly made his way to the front door. "I need another favor."

"What?" Rigsby whined as he opened the door for Jane.

"I need a ride to the airport."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Chicago," Jane told him as he made his way to the car.

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you," Rigsby unlocked the car door and opened it for Jane. Jane handed Rigsby the crutches and place both hands on the car hood to brace himself

"She might not want to see me but she will," Jane grunted as he sat down in the passenger seat. Rigsby handed him the crutches then shut the door before he made his way to the drivers seat.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Rigsby asked as he placed his hand on the key. Jane nodded and Rigsby gave him a small smile before starting the car. He had to talk to Lisbon and explain everything before he lost her, he owed her that much.

* * *

 

Lisbon was sitting outside on deck porch chair when she heard the glass door slide open.

"Hey."

Lisbon turned her head to look over to see James standing there. He closed the door then made his way over to her and took the empty chair next to her.

"Want to talk?"

"No," Lisbon said firmly as she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. She knew what he wanted to talk about but she rather not talk to anyone right now, especially her brother.

"What happened?"

"James, I'm really not in the mood for talking," she told opened her eyes and pleaded with him to just accept that but the family stubbornness wasn't going to allow her to have her request.

"Well, you are going to," James told her as he got to his feet and started to pace. "We get a call saying Tommy has been killed," she finched at the mention of her brother being killed as James continued "by a man that you having been hunting for ten years then we get a call from an agent saying you have been shot."

"James," she whispered.

"Then, we get another call saying that you don't want us to come see you, only to have you show up on my doorstep a few days ago."

"I came back for the funeral," she rubbed the back of her neck as she felt the muscle tightening. A headache would soon show itself if she didn't get away from this conversation and take some medication.

James sighed and then stopped in front of her and dropped to his knees so they were eye level. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

"It is personal."

"Is it about him?"

Lisbon laughed out loud as she thought about how many times people ask if her reason for doing something was because of Jane.

"What is funny?" James asked confused as he got to his feet and sat down next to her again. His eyes still watching her.

"Nothing is funny and I just need some time to myself, okay?"

"Fine but we are here if you need us," James resigned and got to his feet. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before heading back to the house. "You are welcome here as long as you need."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she informed him. She didn't need to see the look on his face to know that he was disappointed. She rarely came to visit because of her job and when she came to this time to visit it was for Tommy's funeral. But she couldn't stay here, she needed time and space to think about everything that happened and she wasn't going to get it here.

* * *

 

Jane paid the taxicab driver and open the door to get out of the cab when he hear him talk.

"Need help, buddy?"

"No, I'm capable of getting out of here," Jane told him as he pulled himself out of the cab with a huff. He adjusted the crutches under him and then asked the cab driver to wait for a while just in case he was wrong and Lisbon wasn't here. The cab driver nodded and pointed to the counter, he closed the door and made his way to the front door of the house. Pressing the doorbell he waited and hoped that someone was home.

The door open and a man looked at him like he was selling something that he wasn't interested in.

"You must be her brother," Jane stated with a smile as he took in the family resembles. James pulled the door closer to him in defensive mood. "I work with your sister," he added in hopes that James wouldn't close the door in his face.

"You're Patrick Jane," James stated disgusted.

Jane gave him a smirk "Yeah."

"I should beat the crap out of you right now," James balled his fish and opened the door wider so he could come up. Jane hopped awkwardly backwards.

"What is with your family need for violence," Jane asked as he tried to steady himself on the crutches.

"Violence is called for when the man my sister loves hurts her," James pointed out angrily.

"And trust me you are right but is this really the time and place?" Jane asked as he used one hand to motion that they were both outside in a neighborhood that was directed towards families.

"What do you want Mr. Jane," James asked as he unclenched his fist and crossed his arms.

"I need to see her."

"She isn't here."

"What?" Jane was shocked. "But she came home for the funeral."

"She did but she left early this morning," James stated. "How did you know we had a funeral?"

"I didn't it was just a guess," Jane replied nonchalantly as he looked back at the cab. "Did she say where she was going?"

"No," James answered quickly.

"Okay, well nice talking to you," Jane turned around and headed back to the cab when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't deserve you," James whispered.

"I know."

"Just don't hurt her anymore," James released his hand and turned back to go into the house. Jane made his way back to the cab and opened the door. As soon as he was seated he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"The airport," Jane replied as he felt the car start to move forward.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"No."

Jane had to be honest with himself and admit that he didn't know where Lisbon had gone. He could always call Grace and ask her to track down any payments that Lisbon made but that wouldn't give him the direct location. No, he had to think about it. Opening his eyes again he saw a traveling billboard stating happiness is found on vacation and it showed a beach with families all over it. He closed his eyes again when a thought dawn on him. He knew exactly where Lisbon had gone and why she was there now.

"Which airport?" The driver asked.

"The one that has the next flight to Oregon," he told him with a smile as he opened his eyes. He would get his flight then he would immediately head out to Astoria, Oregon. She had mentioned it once on a boring stakeout as a place that she would retire but they never talked about it after that. He would find her even if it meant going across the country, he would find her and tell her the truth finally. He looked at his ring finger and the ring. He gave it a slight tug and it easily came off his finger. He turned the ring over in his finger before placing it in his vest pocket. It was time to start living his life.

To be continued in the final chapter.


	12. The Phoenix Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show.
> 
> A/N: Thank you to all those have read and reviewed. A big thanks to those who have helped me with this when I needed it. If you haven't checked out my co-written story Secluded in Red then please do, it is located under my favorites. The B&B is an actual place, as is the town. I just made up the res

The Phoenix Rose

Jane had managed with a little luck to get on a flight heading to Portland Oregon. From there he would have to make his way to Astoria and the surrounding towns in order to find Lisbon, the only problem was he was in no condition to drive anywhere so he would need to take cab. Half way through the flight his leg started to throb as he shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. The gentlemen next to him glance over when he made a small groan.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a little pain," Jane replied as he positioned his leg so it was somewhat stretched out.

"What happened?" The gentleman gestured to his leg as he placed down the paper he was reading.

"Your typical gunshot wound."

"Gunshot? You don't look like you work in law enforcement," the man stated as he took in Jane's appearance.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"So who do you work for?" The gentleman asked curiously.

"I'm a consultant for the CBI."

"Never heard of them."

"California Bureau of Investigation," Jane told him as he picked up the small cup from his tray and took a sip of the water that was in it then placed it back on the tray.

"And are you a detective, agent?"

"Consultant."

"Consultant?" The gentlemen asked and Jane gave him a nod. "So you don't work for them but rather you help them?"

"That is correct."

"Then how did you get shot consulting?"

"Because as my boss likes to say I like to stir up trouble," Jane answered as he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes in hopes the gentleman would leave him alone.

"So are for heading to Portland for business or pleasure?"

"Not sure yet," Jane answered and mentally made a note to paid for first class if he ever found himself in this type of situation again.

"Ah, I get it."

Jane opened his eyes and stared at the gentleman "Get what?"

"I know exactly why you are going to Portland?"

"And?"

"A woman." Jane gasp and gentlemen just smiled at him "You seem like a man who is on a mission to get back the woman he loves."

"It has been a long day so if you don't mind I rather try and catch some sleep," Jane replied and hoped he would get the idea to leave him alone.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," the gentleman went back to reading his paper and Jane closed his eyes again. He was hoping to catch some sleep but his mind was going around circles on how he was going to talk to Lisbon that is if she allowed him to talk to her at all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane landed in Portland late in the afternoon and Jane made his way towards the nearest taxi. When he got in he asked the driver to take him to the near jewelry store. He wanted to start his new life correctly and seeing as Lisbon had agreed to marry him before he shot her then he would need a ring if he was going to ask her again.

"Here you go," the taxi driver pulled up to a jewelry store.

"I'll need you to stay here while I pick out something then I will need you drive me a couple of other places."

"Fine, the meter will stay running," the driver said impassively.

"I'll pay you double whatever the fare comes to in the end," Jane told him as he opened the door and got out.

"Yes, sir." the driver smiled and gave him a smile just as Jane shut the door. He made his way to the jewelry store, which was no easy task on crutches seeing as the sidewalk was wet from the recent rains and it looked to rain again soon.

"How can we help you, sir?" One of the assistants asked as Jane closed the door behind him.

"I need an engagement ring," Jane hobbled his way over to the cases. "Something simple but with an emerald if you have one."

"I think we have what you are looking for," the assistant said as he reach behind the glass case and pulled out a ring. Jane looked it over and then smiled. The ring was silver and had an emerald in the middle that was shoulder by the traditional trinity knot design.

"Perfect."

"Do you need us to size it for you, sir?"

"Yes."to be

"And do you happen to know the size you need it ?"

"Yes, can you do it today. I'm willing to pay double."

"Of course," the assistant motioned him to follow him so he could fill out the paperwork before having it size. "Do you want was to engrave it?"

"Yes."

"What would you like it to say?"

"I will always save you," Jane replied as he filled out the paperwork. The assistant raised an eyebrow at the decision but shrugged his shoulder than took the piece of paper.

"We will have this done as soon as possible."

Jane nodded then looked around the room and studied the other people shopping for rings or other pieces of jewelry. After what seemed forever the assistant came back and showed him the ring before placing it inside a box and handing it to Jane with a bottle of champagne at no extra charged. Jane placed the ring box in his jacket pocket and then grabbed the bottle by its neck and made his way out of the store.

He got into the taxi and dropped the bottle next to him. The driver eyed it but then shifted his look back towards the street.

"Where to now?" He asked as he put the car into gear.

"Astoria," Jane stated then added, "do you have map?"

"No, only a GPS," the driver stated as he pulled into traffic. "Why?"

"I need to know about the other coastal towns around there."

"There are few just depends on which ones you are looking for."

"A quiet one away from everything but still close to the main parts of Astoria," Jane explained as he watch the scenery pass by.

"Do you mind me asking what you are looking for?" The driver asked as he got on to the freeway.

"Someone," Jane whispered.

"Ah, now it all makes sense," the driver nodded. "Well, lets start with Astoria and work our way from there."

"How long until we get there?"

"Two hours or more depending on traffic."

"That gives me time to think and make a call," Jane told the driver as he pulled out of his phone and dialed a number.

"Grace, I need your help," Jane said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Jane, where are you at?" She whispered.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Bertram is here and he is furious with you for leaving the hospital," she kept her voice low.

"Meh."

"Jane, you need to get back here."

"Not until I find her and I need your help with that," Jane said as he looked outside and noticed that it was starting to rain.

"What?"

"I need you to tell me if Lisbon has used any of her cards or her phone," Jane told her was he picked up the bottle of champagne and studied it.

"Jane, can't you just give her time?"

"No, we already wasted enough."

"Fine, give me a second to look up the-" Suddenly the phone was muffled and there was some distance talking.

"Jane, where the hell are you?" Bertram voiced boomed through the phone.

"Well, hello Gale, how is life treating you?"

"Jane, you were supposed to remain in the room," Bertram spat.

"Meh, I got bored."

"You left against the orders of the doctors."

"That is why I signed the AMA forum," Jane pointed out.

"Do you ever listen to anyone?" Bertram asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Of course and the one person that you do listen to doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

"Yes she does, she just doesn't know it yet," Jane said confidently.

"The three of us will be having a long conversation when you return," Bertram replied before handing the phone back to Grace.

"You still want that information?"

"Yes, Grace."

"She is staying in a small B&B in a town called Arch Cape not far from-"

"Astoria," Jane interrupted.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I just did, thanks," he hung up the phone and looked at the driver. "Arch Cape."

"Got it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting to Arch Cape it took some major weaseling on his part to convince the owners of several Bed and Breakfast places to let him in after they had closed but also to tell him whatever or not Lisbon had been staying there. He finally succeeded with Ocean Point Inn where he was grateful to the people for giving information after he explained the situation. He made his way slowly to the room that Lisbon had rented for the next two weeks; he placed the champagne bottle on the ground slowly then raised a fist to knock on the door. It took a few moments but finally the door opened.

"Jane?" Lisbon said shocked as he she noticed him.

"Did you really think you could disappear?"

"Which team member told you?" She asked but refused to allow him in.

"Grace, but I would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Jane, I don't want talk to you or anyone for that matter," she sighed as she leaned her head against the door frame.

"We need to talk."

"Shouldn't you still be resting?" She gestured to his leg and then to his chest.

"I will rest after we talk, please let me in," he asked softly as his eyes met hers.

"Only for a while," she told him as she moved away from the door and allowed him to enter.

"I think there may be some tea around here, did you want a cup?" Lisbon offered as she closed the door.

"No, I want to talk," he told her as he made his way to the couch and sat down slowly.

"Then talk," she crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to speak.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why does it matter?" She countered.

"Teresa, talk to me," he pleaded as he patted the spot next to him.

"I already told you I don't want to talk."

"You need to release your frustration," he told her firmly.

"Don't start," she warned as she started to pace around the small living room.

"Start what?" He asked quizzically.

"This," She uncrossed her arms and gestured between the two of them.

"What is 'this' exactly?"

"Telling me what I need to do," Lisbon stated.

"I can see that you need to talk, hell you are practically screaming it."

"Get out of my head," she told him.

"Sorry dear, our minds are in sync for all time."

"Is that the case?"

"Yes."

"Then you can clearly guess what I'm thinking."

"You are thinking that you wish you had your gun so you could shoot me like I did you," Jane declared. Lisbon blushed then dropped her head.

"That wasn't...I mean I was...but I," she finally stopped rambling and took a seat next to him.

"You blame me that is why you left."

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Stay."

"So you could leave instead?"

"What?"

"Jane, you have always said that your main goal was to get Red John and now you did, what reasons did you have to stay?" She asked as her throat tightened.

"You."

"What?" She felt the tears brimming at her eyes.

"You are my reason to stay," He said as he placed a hand over hers. "You have been my reason to stay for a while now."

"We can't," Lisbon removed her hand and got to her feet again.

"Why?"

"We just can't."

"You are going to need a better excuses then that," he informed her with a smile. She was fidgeting which told him that she was running out of reason to lie to him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you are afraid of."

"You want to know what I'm afraid of?" She asked and he nodded his head yes. She took a deep breath before looking straight at him. "You."

"Me?" He knew he shouldn't be shocked at her answer but still he was surprised that she was afraid of him. "Why?"

"Why? You damn well know why."

"No, actually I don't," His voice rose slightly at the accusation.

"Jane, have we ever overcome our trust issues?"

"You know I trust you," he has lost count on how many times he had told her that.

"Really?! Since when is ditching me and going after Red John yourself count as trusting?"

"You walked away from me," he shouted.

"I walked away because I knew that I couldn't stop you from doing what you did," she spat as her fingers tightened into a fist.

"And that did you good seeing as he caught you."

"Screw you," she growled and headed back to the front door, opening it wide she gestured for him to leave.

"No, we are going to talk this out."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, I'm afraid you are stuck dear because I'm not moving from this spot."

"Fine!" She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting," he muttered to himself and forced himself to stand up. Chasing this woman with crutches was going to be the death of him. He walked over to the door and opened it. She was standing on the small porch.

"Go away," she told him without looking.

"You know I can't do that."

"Jane this isn't going to work," she told as she headed down towards the beach.

"Hey, wait up it is kinda hard to move with these," he shouted at her as he tried to catch up with her.

Lisbon stopped dead in her tracks and let out a little laugh as she turned around to wait for him. He was out of breath by the time he got closer to her. "This is actually amusing sight."

"You can thank Cho."

"I will," she motioned him to follow her as they made their way to a small bench that was just outside of the sand. She helped him sit down before sitting next to him. "Talk."

"I did it to save you," he whispered.

"Did what?"

"I shot you to save you," he told her then took a deep breath before continuing. "He wasn't going to let you live even if I surrender right then so I did what I felt was best and took you out of the equation."

"I know you did Jane and I said I trust you right before you shot me."

"So then why don't you trust me now?"

"What happens if there is another Red John or one of his minions decide to take over?"

"It won't happen," Jane said confidently.

"But if it happened and you went back on your mad crazed case for revenge I couldn't-" she stopped talking and place her head in her hands.

Jane moved his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him. "You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't go through it all over again, not ever."

"You won't go through it again because I am done with it," he told her sincerely. He used his fingers to move the stand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. "I'm not leaving your side ever."

"Jane."

"Here is the proof," he reached into his jacket and pulled out the box. He opened it and show her what was inside. "I would get down on one knee but it is going to be hell on earth trying to get back up."

"When did you get this?" Lisbon asked as she took the ring out of the box and studied it.

"Right before I got here."

"You were serious."

"Of course I was serious," he said as he took the ring from her fingers and placed it on her ring finger. "Marry me, please."

"You know this doesn't solve our problems," she pointed out as she used her free hand to cup his cheek.

"I know and I expect we are going to have even more problem throughout the years," he taunted.

"Then why get married?"

"Because we will always make up and just image how the sex will be after one of our fights," He grinned and moved his head so he could kiss the inside of her palm.

"Yes," she whispered as she leaned over to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"You know how messed up this is," she said breathless as he broke the kiss.

"What exactly are you referring to?"

"You ask me to marry you inside our own personal jail, then you shoot me in our to protect me, then you ask me again," she rattled off her reason.

"Nothing ever came easy for us so why should this?" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before resting his forehead against her.

"So are you saving our future is going to be a pain in the ass?"

"Of course and you wouldn't have it any other way."

"The only pain in the ass is you when you are on my bad side," she informed him as she moved her head to rest it on his shoulder.

"Meh, you secretly love the bad boy."

"Jane, no offense you are the furthest thing away from being a bad boy," she laughed against his shoulder.

"I was bad when I was younger."

"No, you just did bad things," she corrected him. "I have one request though."

"Just one?" He asked with a smirk, which earned him a slap from her against his stomach. "Name it."

She moved away from him slightly then took his head in her hands so she knew his eyes were focus on her as she spoke. "So help me god, if you ever shoot me again I will kill you."

"I promise," he removed her hands with his. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So how comfortable is that bed of yours over there?" He asked as he pointed the place she was renting.

"It is comfortable but you are in no condition to do anything."

"I was talking about sleeping, woman." He said as he got to his feet.

"Sheep-dip," she retorted and handed him his crutches before getting to her feet.

"I wouldn't be opposed to testing out the bed in more favorable pleasures but for tonight I suggest we sleep," he stated seriously as the two of them made their way back to the room. As they came up to the porch she noticed the bottle of champagne.

"When did you order champagne?"

"I didn't it came with the ring," he said as she bent down to pick it up. "You would think with the amount I spent on the ring that they would have given me a better bottle," he added.

"How much did you spend exactly?"

"Not telling."

"No more lies, Jane."

"I didn't agree to that."

"Yes you did," she shot back as she opened the door and allowed him in.

"No, I agree never to shoot you again. I never said anything about not lying."

"You're a jackass," she replied as she closed the door.

It was later in the evening with Lisbon curled by his side that he allowed his body and mind to rest. He set free the demons that had been his constant companion ever since that horrible night and made room for new memories. His future was his and he was going to make the best of it especially for the woman beside him who had stood by his side since the start.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16 months later:

Something woke him from a peaceful dream he was having, looking around the room he notice that the sun was just starting to rise which meant they would need to get up soon. Carefully he got out of bed in order to not disturb the woman sleeping next to him. He made his way out of the bedroom and to the closest bedroom. Flicking on the small lamp he walked over to the crib and look down at his child who was now looking up at him.

"You are awake early," he whispered as he picked up the baby and carried it out to the kitchen in order to fee it breakfast. Using a free hand he got a bottle from the fridge and then set it in the warmer.

"You like to observe everything don't you" he whispered. "Which is a trait you got from me, Tommy."

"Hopefully he will outgrow it," Lisbon voice startled him and he turned around to see her standing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid he is going to be like me dear," he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before handing her Tommy.

"I can deal with it," she smiled as she bent down to kiss her son lightly on the head. "He is a gift and however he turns out is fine with me."

Jane nodded in agreement as he took the bottle out of the warmer, tested it and then handed it to Lisbon so she could feed their son. Lisbon was right about Tommy being a gift to them. After their talk at the B&B they decided to stay for a while, there was no need to get back seeing as Cho was handling everything. It was during those weeks that they went to the local courthouse and got married, even though they both knew their friends and her brothers would be disappointed because they weren't there they needed to do it just for themselves.

After returning back home they talked to Bertram who threaten to separate them and did for about a two weeks until Jane mange to piss off every other team in the entire CBI. His work cost him a week of sleeping on the couch but it was well worth it in his opinion and even if she refused he knew she was happy that he did it. Not too long after that she informed him that she was pregnant with his child. The pregnancy hadn't been easy and during labor she had swore she would kill him several times over. He only smiled at the doctor and told her to keep breathing.

He felt a hand on his arm and he looked over to see Lisbon watching him closely. "You okay?"

"Yes, just remembering."

"What?"

"It isn't important." He smiled and watched as his son sucked on the bottle hungrily.

"You know I can still tell when you are lying."

"I was thinking about the past," he informed her as he wrapped arm around her.

"Oh," she replied quietly.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, and don't change the subject," she handed him the bottle then placed Tommy on her shoulder.

"I was thinking about how we ended up here," he replied as he heard his son give a little burp. She nodded.

"Want to hold him while I take a shower?"

"Always," he took Tommy from her arms and placed him close to his chest.

"I'll be back soon," she informed and walked away but not without one finally look at the two of them. She smiled then disappeared down the hall.

"Why don't we go sit on the rocking chair in your room," he told his son who gave him a quirky smile.

He sat down and stared to rock back and forth slowly.

"I know I'm not the best person in the world and I have done terrible things." Tommy small hand grabbed a small section of Jane shirt and held on to it. "But, I am always going to be there for you and your mother. Your mother saved me when I needed it the most, she was the light that I found in the darkness."

Jane looked down and saw that his son was fast asleep. Getting to his feet carefully he moved over to the crib and placed his son down gently. Placing the small blanket around him he stopped and studied his son. "Your mother gave me a reason to live and you, my son, gave me a reason to hope." He bent down and gave his son a kiss on the head before walking out of the room.

"Are you always this sentimental?" Lisbon asked from the darkness.

"God, woman don't do that," he stated as placed a hand on his chest.

"You are losing your knack, Patrick." She smiled and walked over to him.

"I haven't lost anything."

"Prove it," she challenged as she leaned up to kiss him.

"With pleasure," he muttered against her lips before deepening the kiss.

The End


End file.
